The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets
by Misha
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived: The Philospher's Stone. Hallie Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts.[Chapter 20 Now Fixed]
1. Part One: A Visit With Hermione

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- Here, it is, the second part of "The Girl Who Lived". This one delves into the relationships between Hallie and the other characters a bit more and starts to deviate from cannon a fair bit. Sorry, it's unavoidable. Also, since, at this point, I have a fair idea of where I'm going with the story, I start to foreshadow a fair bit. So there'll be a bunch of stuff here that won't make a lot of sense until later on, yeah, I'm evil. I just thought I'd warn you so you don't get really confused. Well, that's all for now, I hope you enjoy! 

Rating- PG 

Summery- AU. Hallie Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts... 

Spoilers- All five books, especially "Chamber of Secrets".   


* * *

Part One- A Visit With Hermione

"Hallie, phone!" 

Hallie Potter put down her book at her aunt's call and went out into the hall to pick up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

She wondered who could be calling her. She didn't have many friends in her neighbourhood any more, the friendships she'd had in primary school had faded when she and her friends went off to different schools, and she couldn't think who, out of the friends she had made at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would be calling her on the telephone. 

"Hallie!" 

Hallie grinned when she heard the familiar voice. "Hermione!" 

Hermione Granger had become Hallie's best friend the first day they had met. Though, this was the first time had Hallie heard from her since school had ended. 

"It's so good to hear from you." Hallie told her friend. "I was starting to feel lonely--no one's written all summer." 

It had been over a month since Hallie had seen her friends at the end of the school year. It was now late July, right before Hallie's twelfth birthday. 

"What?" Hermione said, sounding surprised. "Hallie, I'm calling because Padma and I were starting to get worried when you didn't write back. Ron had even owled me wondering if I knew what was wrong." 

Hallie frowned, though Hermione couldn't see it over the phone. "That makes no sense. I've been writing to all three of you, plus Draco, regularly and no one's written back." 

"Someone's stopping your mail." Hermione said. "But who?" 

"I have no idea." Hallie said. "I'll have to find out. But I'm glad you decided to call, I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too." Hermione told her. "I wanted to know if you could over." 

"I'll ask." Hallie said, she put down the phone for the moment and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

Hallie's Aunt Petunia, who had raised her since she was orphaned as a baby, was standing there doing the dishes. 

"Aunt Petunia, can I go visit my friend Hermione?" She asked. "That was her on the phone." 

Petunia frowned. "Hallie, we agreed, no visiting until after your birthday." 

"I know, but that was for long periods of time." Hallie argued. "Hermione doesn't live that far away and it's only for the day." 

"All right." Petunia agreed. "You can go." 

Hallie grinned and ran up the stairs to tell Hermione.   
*** 

"Hallie!" 

"Hermione!" 

The two girls ran into each other's arms when Hallie's Uncle Vernon dropped her off at the Granger's. 

"I'll be back this evening." Vernon told her, before driving off. 

"Mum, this is Hallie." Hermione said, introducing Hallie to her mother. 

Anne Granger smiled. "Hello Hallie, Hermione's told us all about you." 

Hallie just smiled, then she turned to her friend. "I brought Hedwig." She said, motioning to the cage she carried. "I was hoping that I could write to Padma, Ron, and Draco and tell them to send their letters to you." 

"Okay." Hermione told her. "That sounds like a plan." 

"So how's your summer been?" Hallie asked as they headed towards Hermione's bedroom. 

"Good. Mum and Dad have been pampering me with attention since they've missed me all year." Hermione answered. 

"Me too." Hallie answered. "And my birthday's in a few days." 

"I know that." Hermione said with a smile. "I've got your birthday present. I was going to owl it to you, but I guess that wouldn't be smart, would it?" 

"Probably not." Hallie agreed with a laugh as she began writing to Padma Patil, her other best friend, telling her what was going on. 

Normally, she would have phoned Padma, who thanks to a Muggle father lived in a home equipped with Muggle amenities, but she was on vacation and it was simpler to write. 

She then wrote similar letters to her other good friends, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. 

"Can you send three letters at once?" Hallie asked Hedwig. 

The owl hooted, so Hallie tied all three letters to her leg. "Send them to Ron, Draco, and Padma." She instructed. 

Hedwig hooted again and then flew off. 

"I want an owl." Hermione said, looking at Hedwig. "Maybe I'll get one this year." 

"They're very useful." Hallie said fondly. She turned to Hermione. "Get all your homework done?" 

"Of course." Hermione answered. "You?" 

"Yes. Now, I'm working on some extra Potions work that I got Professor Snape to give me on the last day of school." 

"He still gives me the creeps." Hermione said with a shudder. 

"He's nice." Hallie argued, defending her favourite teacher. 

Unlike most of the students at Hogwarts, Hallie was very fond of Professor Snape. Partly because she had a natural affinity for the subject and partly because Snape seemed to have fondness for her. All in all, it made sense that Potions was her favourite class and Professor Snape her favourite professor. 

"If you say so." Hermione said disbelievingly. "So all ready for second year?" 

"I think so." Hallie said, wondering if she should confide in Hermione her decision to try out for the Quidditch team. She decided against it. She wanted to wait until she had seen Draco. 

"I just hope that there will be no secret plans to revive evil wizards that will have to be thwarted." She said with a laugh. 

Hermione laughed as well. "Here's hoping."   
*** 

That evening, Vernon came to pick her up. 

"I'll have my father drop the letters off to you when they come." Hermione promised as Hallie left. 

"Okay." Hallie said, before promising to call Hermione by the end of the week. 

Once she was home again, Hallie went up to her room, intent on doing her Potions work. 

Hallie was a very dedicated student, she worked hard to be the best in everything she did. It was almost an obsession with her. 

It went back to when she was young. Petunia had always told her that she was special and that she could be the best at whatever she put her mind to. Once she had started school, she was determined to prove her aunt's faith, working hard to make the words come true and they had. 

Now, she just worked to keep it that way. Devoting herself to her studies and always pushing herself to be better. It was something she and Hermione had in common, one of the reasons they were friends. 

Still, upon entering her room she got distracted by the photo album resting on top of her trunk where she had last set it. Hallie sat down on her bed and gazed at the pictures of her parents. 

Lily, a slightly older image of her daughter with red hair instead of black, waved cheerfully from the pictures while James with his messy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes grinned up at her. 

There were other people in the pictures who Hallie couldn't identify, but she tried not to let that bother her. 

"Hallie?" Hallie looked up to see her aunt standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, hi, Mum, I was just looking at some pictures." Hallie said, motioning for her aunt to come over. 

"Oh?" Petunia asked, taking a look and then she smiled slightly. "Your parents." 

"Yeah." Hallie whispered. "Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, he gave it to me last year." 

"That was nice of him." Petunia commented, her gaze falling on a picture of Lily by herself, making silly faces for the camera. 

"You're very like her." She commented quietly. "Not just physically, though that is startling by itself. No, your personality is very similar to hers." 

"So people keep telling me." Hallie commented. "I gather that my father was not quite as serious." 

"That's one way of putting it." Petunia said, making a face. James Potter was not a subject she liked discussing, even a eleven years after his death. "There's very little of him in you, that I can see. No, in looks and in personality, it's like being with Lily all over again."   
*** 


	2. Part Two: Long Awaited Correspondence

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Two- Long Awaited Correspondence

A couple days passed when Mr. Granger delivered the letters and Hedwig to Hallie. "Hermione said to bring these to you." 

Hallie smiled and thanked him politely before heading up to her room. 

She didn't have much time to read as they were expecting guests for dinner and she had to be downstairs at her prettiest and politest since the people coming were important business associates of Vernon's. 

Shaking her head, Hallie picked up the first of the three letters, which meant that everyone had written her back immediately. 

_Dear Hallie, _

I got your letter and am quite relieve to know that you are okay, though I'm puzzled as to why your mail isn't being delivered. 

I thought about sending your birthday present to Hermione so she could give it you, but I decided to wait until you came to visit. You are coming right? 

I talked to Mum and Dad and they said that I can have you and Hermione over as soon as we get back from the States. 

Parvati is going to invite Lavender, so I need the two of you there, so that I can deal with them. 

I'll call you when I get back. You have to come. 

Write Back,   
Padma 

Hallie grinned. She couldn't wait to go visiting once her birthday was over. Her aunt and uncle had told her that she could spend August visiting various friends and she was quite excited. 

Hallie grabbed the next letter and began to read it. 

_Dear Hallie, _

I got your letter and have to admit I was relieved to hear from you. I was getting worried. 

Still, something's stopping your mail? That's not normal. It has to be something magical, though I don't know what it could be... 

A House-elf could have that kind of power, but they'd have to have been given permission. They can't do anything without permission. Quite useless really, we have a couple at the Manor, as I've mentioned before. 

Enough about that, though, Mother and Father are quite eager for you to come visit and Father has promised to take the two of us to a Quidditch match. I know you'll have a good time. 

Write when you can come and we'll arrange to pick you up. I'll save your birthday present until then, since it's not something that I would want to get lost in the mail. 

Write back soon. 

Your Friend,   
Draco 

Hallie smiled at the letter which was pure Draco. It even had his trademark arrogance. 

She couldn't wait to go visit him. He had spoken often of Malfoy Manor and Hallie was quite eager to see if it lived up to his description, she was also looking forward to seeing her first professional Quidditch game and she had something that she wanted to discuss with Draco and get his help for. 

With that thought in mind, she opened the last letter and began to read it. 

_Dear Hallie, _

I got your letter--I was getting worried when you weren't replying to my letters. 

Something's stopping your mail? It has to be something magical and that's not normal. You should write to Dumbledore and see what he has to say. 

I decided not to send your birthday present by owl, since I want to make sure you get it. I'll give it to you when you come to the Burrow. 

You are coming right? Mum and Dad are really excited about meeting you. It'll be a lot of fun and my sister Ginny's only a year younger than us and I bet that the two of you will get along really well. 

Write back with when you can come and we'll arrange to come get you. 

- Ron 

Hallie put the letter down. It was quite good to hear from all her friends. She had missed them quite a lot over the holidays. 

She looked at the letters and tried to figure out the order in which she would visit people. 

She shook her head, deciding that she'd think about it more later.   
*** 

Replies to the reviews for the last chapter of TGWL: The Philospher's Stone: 

**Prue_Halliwell-Trudeau**- I'm glad you like it. At this point, it is the same story, though it will get more different as the story progresses. Draco, especially, will have quite a different role to play in this universe. 

**athenakitty**- I play with facts to make my own little world work. Snape's dislike was based on Harry's resemblance to James. Hallie doesn't look like James, so Snape doesn't hate her. Make sense? I think from book five, as well as the fact that Harry lives with them at all, that Vernon does give into Petunia's wishes. Aside from your questions, I hope you enjoyed the first part. 

**Moonprincess202**- Thank you, that's a wonderful compliment. I'm glad you made the exception for this story. 

**ears91**- I'm glad to hear that you intend to keep reading. It is a different world, but a nice one I hope. I get to play with all the characters I really like and make them get along, which is always fun. 

**Amy Lee**- I'm glad you like it. I agree that I love AU's that keep the main character human and the feel of the original world. I'm glad that you think I've managed to capture those qualities. I know I don't go into nearly enough detail, it's something I try to remedy in book two. This story was all about setting up the differences and the relationships, from this point on I'm going to focus more on why she does what she does. I'm glad you like what I have done and I hope that you enjoy part two. 


	3. Part Three: Meeting Dobby

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Three- Meeting Dobby

"This is our niece Hallie." Vernon introduced, nodding at Hallie. 

Hallie smiled at the Masons. "Hello." She said charmingly. 

Mrs. Mason smiled warmly at her. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing!" She exclaimed, taking in Hallie's green party dress, the same shade as her eyes, and neatly braided black hair. 

"Thank you." Hallie said, used to the compliments from adults. She usually gone along well with grown-ups since she was quiet and had good manners. They also liked to fuss over her, which she found irritating, but put up with. 

"Where do you go to school?" Mrs. Mason asked. 

"I go to a private school for the gifted in Scotland." Hallie said smoothly, using the cover story she and her Aunt and Uncle had thought up to cover the truth. And it wasn't really a lie. 

"How nice!" Mrs. Mason exclaimed. "You must be very smart." 

"Oh, she is." Petunia said proudly, coming over. "Hallie's the top of her class." 

"Your niece, you say?" Mrs. Mason said with a smile. 

"Yes. Hallie's my sister's daughter." Petunia told her. "She came to live with us when her parents were killed in a car accident eleven years ago." 

"Poor thing." Mrs. Mason clucked. "How nice of your relatives to take you in and give you a good home." 

"I'm very grateful to them." Hallie answered truthfully. 

Mrs. Mason smiled. "I can see that you are a very polite girl. I'm sure you're a treasure to your aunt and uncle." 

Hallie merely smiled and silently counted the minutes until she could be upstairs with her Potions homework.   
*** 

After dinner, Hallie excused herself early on the excuse that she had lots of schoolwork. She could see that she made points with the Masons for wanting to do her schoolwork in the summer holidays. vHallie closed her bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief when she was in the sanctuary of her bedroom. 

Then that sigh turned to a gasp when she saw that someone was sitting on her bed. Or rather something. It was a small creature with large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. 

"Hello." Hallie said warily. 

"Hallie Potter!" The creature exclaimed in a high-pitch voice that made Hallie wince. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss... Such an honour it is..." 

"Thank you." Hallie said, crossing to sit in her desk chair. "Who are you?" 

She wanted to ask what it was, but she was too polite for that. 

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf." The creature introduced. 

Hallie remembered how Draco had said that a house-elf could have the power to stop her mail, but would have had to been given permission. 

"You're the one who's been stopping my mail, aren't you?" Hallie asked, narrowing her eyes at the creature. 

"I thought if Hallie Potter thought her friends had abandoned her, she would not go back to Hogwarts." Dobby said, staring at Hallie. 

"Why would I not go back?" Hallie asked din disbelief. 

"You can't!" Dobby exclaimed. "Hallie Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" 

"Keep your voice down." Hallie muttered. "My aunt and uncle have company." Then she paused. "Why can't I go back to Hogwarts? It's where I belong." 

"If Hallie Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in terrible danger." Dobby told her solemnly. "You must not go back. You are too important to be put in peril." 

"Who sent you here?" Hallie asked,d trying to get her mind around Dobby's message. "Who told you to stop my mail?" 

"No one, miss." Dobby told her. "Dobby did that all on his own. He knows he will be punished, but it is worth it to try and save Miss Hallie Potter." 

"I'm flattered, really." Hallie said dryly. "But who do you belong to?" 

"Dobby can't say, miss." Dobby told her. "Dobby's masters would be most displeased if they knew he was here." 

"You don't belong to the Malfoys, do you?" Hallie asked, naming the only person she could think of whose family owned house-elves. 

"Miss Potter knows Dobby's family?" Dobby asked fearfully. 

"Draco's a good friend." Hallie answered. "And if you don't give me my mail, I'll tell on you." 

"Please don't." Dobby said fearfully. "Dobby will be in trouble." 

"I don't want to get you in trouble." Hallie said gently. "I just want my mail. Please?" 

Dobby looked torn between Hallie's threat and a determination to save Hallie from herself. 

"Will Miss Hallie Potter promise not to go back to Hogwarts?" Dobby asked. 

"I'll consider it." Hallie said. "Dobby, I'm not foolish. I rarely purposely put myself in danger." 

Dobby looked some what appeased and then pulled a thick wad of mail out of the pillow-case he was wearing. 

"Dobby asks Miss Hallie Potter to be careful." He said, as he handed her mail with obvious reluctance. 

"I will." Hallie said, taking the thick stack of letters. "Thank you for the warning, Dobby. It was nice meeting you." 

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Miss Hallie Potter is the greatest of all witches!" He announced, before disappearing. 

Hallie shook her head once he was gone and wondered if she should tell Draco that his family's house-elf was insane. She decided against it, having promised Dobby she wouldn't get him in trouble. 

She glanced through the stack of mail. Lot's of letters from Draco, Ron, Hermione and Padma. 

Hallie tossed those aside and looked at the remaining letters. There were a couple in a tidy scrawl that looked like it came from Hagrid, several in the elaborate hand-writing of Hallie's friend Sierra, and one in a heavy gothic script which Hallie recognized as that of her favourite teacher, Professor Snape. 

Hallie pulled Professor Snape's letter out first and began to read it. 

_Dear Miss Potter, _

I hope that your summer is going well. 

I am writing to make you an offer that I have been considering since the end of last term. 

You show a considerable skill in Potions, much more so than most of the students that I am forced to teach, who will never appreciate the art that is Potions making. 

However, you are an exceptional student and I have come to the conclusion that you will be hindered by having to stay at the same level as your classmates. 

I have talked to Professor Dumbledore and he has agreed, that if you are willing, you can under-take in private Potions classes with me and be able to study at the level of your ability. 

You will be exempt from regular Potions lessons with your classmates, if you wish, or you may continue if that is your desire. 

Please write back and let me know of what you decide. 

Sincerely,   
Professor Severus Snape 

Hallie put the letter down with a shriek. 

Professor Snape was offering to give her private Potions lessons. That was quite an honour. 

Professor Snape was considered one of the finest Potions Masters in all of England. Hallie knew that he had a lack of patience with the majority of his students and knew that it was rare for him to make this sort of offer. 

It meant that he must have a high opinion of her abilities. With a bright smile on her face, Hallie headed to her desk to draft an eager reply to the Professor's letter.   
*** 


	4. Part Four: A Visit to the Burrow

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Four- A Visit to the Burrow

On August 1st, Hallie left for a week-long visit at the Burrow with Ron's family before spending a couple of days at Hermione's, then spending another ten days at Malfoy Manor and then finally spending the remainder of her vacation at the Patils before heading back to Hogwarts. All in all, it would be a full month. 

Hallie had spent her birthday with her aunt and uncle and had received many nice presents as well as some extra money to spend when she went school shopping. 

Hallie had refrained from telling them that she had more than enough money, as her parents had left her quite wealthy. Her aunt and uncle always pointed out that she was their responsibility and that they should pay her way. 

Ron came with his father and boisterous twin brothers, Fred and George, to pick her up. She introduced Mr. Weasley to her aunt and uncle, before getting into their car. 

"Nice to meet you, Hallie." Arthur Weasley said once they were on their way. "Ron has told us a lot about you." 

"Are you really Snape's pet?" One of the twins demanded. "That's the rumour going around school. That he favours you." 

"Yeah." The other twin, Hallie really had no idea which was which, said, looking incredulous. "Snape hates everybody except the Slytherins, yet he apparently likes you." 

Hallie shrugged. "He's not that bad." She said, then she turned to Ron. "Oh, I was going to tell you! He wrote me--" 

"Does that mean you're getting your mail now?" Ron interrupted. 

"Yeah, I sorted that all out." Hallie dismissed, not wanting to talk about it, also eager to share her news. "Anyway--" 

"What was stopping it?" Ron's father interrupted. "Ron explained your problem to us and I must say it struck me as quite unusual." 

"It was a house-elf." Hallie dismissed. 

"Whose?" One of the twins demanded. 

"Don't know, it didn't say." Hallie lied. "It was disobeying it's master, had to keep hitting itself, something about wanting to protect me. Anyway-" 

"That's odd." Mr. Weasley said, looking a little concerned. "But it's all straightened out now?" 

"Yes!" Hallie said, a little impatiently. "As I was trying to say, Professor Snape has offered to keep me private Potions lessons at my level, so I'm not pulled down by the rest of my peers. Isn't that fantastic?" 

"Only you would think that." Ron said, shuddering. "One on one time with Snape, ugh. I can't imagine anything worse." 

"Oh, really!" Hallie huffed, a little upset that Ron wasn't happy for her. 

"We're here." Mr. Weasley announced, parking the car before Ron could reply. 

Hallie got out and looked at the house in front of her. 

It looked like it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as thought it was held up by magic, which it probably was. 

It was the most interesting house Hallie had ever seen, she had a feeling that her aunt would shudder at the sight of it, but she liked it. Even from the outside it had a very homey feel. 

"It's lovely." She said with a smile. 

Ron smiled back. 

A short, plump woman with a kind-face came out of the house, followed by Ron's older brother Percy, who Hallie recognized as being a Prefect and a small red-haired girl. 

"You must be Hallie." Ron's mother said warmly. She examined Hallie closely. "Oh, how lovely you are! And Ron tells me that you're good at school." 

"Top of our year." Ron bragged before Hallie could answer. 

Percy looked at Hallie. "Yes, I've heard of some great things about you." He said a bit pompously. "Ravenclaw must be enormously proud to have you and I hear that you don't break many rules." 

The last was said with a glare directed at the twins. 

"Only when I absolutely have to." Hallie answered. 

"You must be starving!" Ron's mother declared. 

"I'm fine." Hallie said, but Mrs. Weasley didn't appear to listen. Instead she was hustling into the kitchen in search of food. 

"That's mum." Ron said with a shrug. "And this is Ginny, she's going to Hogwarts this year." 

"Hello, Ginny." Hallie said with a smile. 

The other girl smiled back shyly. "Hello." 

"Why don't I take your things inside?" One of the twins said, grabbing Hallie's trunk. "You'll be staying in Ginny's room." 

Hallie smiled at Ginny. "That'll be nice. It'll give us a chance to get each other." 

Ginny nodded shyly. "I'd like that."   
*** 

Her visit seemed to fly by. On her first day there, Ron gave her her birthday present--a box of Every Flavoured Beans. 

Hallie had grinned, glad that someone had realized how much she had missed magical candy over the summer. 

It didn't take long for Hallie to fall in love with Ron's entire family. His mom was warm and very motherly, always trying to get Hallie to eat and always fussing. 

She kind of reminded Hallie of her aunt, although Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind a mess, while that was one thing Petunia couldn't abide. She hated anything being untidy. 

Mr. Weasley was nice too, he was always bombarding Hallie with questions about Muggle things. 

Percy was a little bit stuffy, but nowhere near as bad as Ron always made him out to be. He and Hallie shared several wonderful conversations about classes. 

Fred and George, the twins, were hilarious and Hallie could understand why they were so popular. Within a few days, she was able to tell them apart at least **some** of the time. She enjoyed their company, though their constant pranks did get tiring. 

She found Ginny to be quite nice, though very shy. Ginny seemed awkward in her presence, which Hallie didn't understand. 

Still, after a couple of days, Ginny seemed to get a little bit better. 

All in all, the Weasleys were wonderful and it was great seeing Ron again, though the two of them still bickered over their opinions on Professor Snape and Hallie's friendship with Draco. 

Too Hallie's annoyance, Ron got his parents involved and Mr. Weasley expressed some disapproval. 

"I don't know Draco," he admitted, "but Lucius Malfoy is bad news. That whole family is bad news." 

Hallie promised to be careful, though she knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop her from visiting Draco's home. 

She had been looking forward to it for much too long.   
*** 

Her visit to the Burrow came to an end much to quickly. Ron's father drove her to Hermione's. 

"I'll see you on the 1st." Hallie told Ron with a smile as she got out of the car. 

"I can't wait." Ron told her. "Have fun with Hermione and Padma." 

Hallie purposely hadn't mentioned her intention to visit Draco, knowing that Ron would just irritate her if he knew. 

"I will." Hallie said, then she looked at Mr. Weasley. "I had a great time." She told him. "Thank you for inviting me." 

"It was our pleasure." He told her. "Come again and next time maybe you can tell me more about telly-vision." 

"Sure." Hallie said with a smile. 

She waved goodbye to the Weasleys and then turned to see Hermione who had come out of the house to meet her. 

The two girls started talking a mile a minute as they entered the house. The next stage of Hallie's vacation had begun.   
*** 

**Swettie**- Thank you, I'm glad you like what I have so far. 

**Kemenran**- I'm glad you like it. 

**Jennifer_S1**- I'm glad you liked TGWL: The Philospher's Stone and I hope that you'll like this one too. I'm glad you like the way I portray the characters, in a lot of cases it's the way I wish they were in the books. Hallie and Draco will happen eventually, around book four. I agree, I think they'd be good together and I have a lot in store for the two of them. 

**a**- I'm glad you like it. I like stories where Harry (in some form or another) gets along with Snape, so that influenced this and so did the fact that I am quite fond of Draco. Padma came because I like the aspect of the trio, but had different plans for the boys, so I had to find a subsitute and I thought of her. 

**ChristinaLupin**- I'm glad you like it and I'm honored to be on your favorite stories list. I'm looking forward to writing book three myself, because I have some stuff in mind for it, mainly to do with Sirius and Hallie's close bond with Snape. Won't that be fun? I have some stuff in mind for this one, though I have no idea what I'll do about the sword of Gryffindor, as she's not a true Gryffindor, is she?   
I love Harry-is-a-girl stories, which was why I started this one. I'd love to see more of them, since they're so fun to read. I know what you mean, about having a lot on your plate, I have a tendancy to begin stories when I already have so many unfinished, so I'm left to try and juggle them all. I currently have six HP stories in the works, plus a couple of ideas dancing around in my head and five more TGWL stories after this one. I need to be more self-discplined. 


	5. Part Five: Arrival at Malfoy Manor

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Five- Arrival at Malfoy Manor

Hallie spent the next few days catching up with Hermione. 

Her friend seemed excited about her letter from Professor Snape, though she still seemed to think he was creepy. Still, it fit in with the present Hermione had bought Hallie--_The Art of Potion Making_. 

"It seemed like something you'd like." Hermione said with a smile. 

Hallie grinned and thanked her profusely. 

The two of them had a wonderful time together and Hallie almost hated to go, though she knew that she'd see Hermione when they both went to Padma's and then, they'd have the entire school year ahead of them. 

The Grangers dropped Hallie off at the Leaky Cauldron, where she had arranged to meet Draco and his mother. 

Heeding the warning her friend had given her when he had written to make arrangements to meet her, Hallie had arrived early to pick up a couple sets of pretty coloured every-day robes, one of which she was now wearing. 

Even though Draco occasionally wore Muggle clothes at Hogwarts, apparently that wasn't the case at home, since as he had put it "my parents don't like anything Muggle." 

Because of that she had also convinced Hermione and her parents to leave before the Malfoys got there. 

Draco and Hermione got on all right, the few times they were forced to meet, but Hallie had no pretences about what his parents would think of her muggle-born best friend. Some of Draco's comments about his family, as well as some of his attitudes, made her realize that the Malfoys were not the most enlightened wizards. 

Still, that didn't stop Draco from being her friend. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. 

"Hallie!" 

"Draco!" She cried, running up and hugging her friend enthusiastically. 

"Hello." Draco said, hugging her back. 

When they pulled away, Hallie caught sight of the beautiful woman next to Draco. 

"Miss Potter, I presume." The woman said with a slight smile. 

Hallie nodded. "Yeah." 

The woman's smile widened a fraction of an inch. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother." 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hallie said sincerely. 

"You may call me, Narcissa." Draco's mother said, studying her. "And the pleasure is mine." 

She paused for a long moment, her gaze very intent. "I went to school with your mother. You're the very image of her." She said finally. 

"So everyone tells me." Hallie said softly. 

"It's quite a resemblance." Narcissa said with narrowed eyes, then she appeared to regain her composure. "But enough about that, I'm sure you are anxious to get to the Manor. We'll be taking the Floo Network." 

"The what?" Hallie asked, confused. 

"Floo." Draco told her. "It's really simple. You just take some of the powder, throw it into the fire place and step into the fire saying the name of the place you want to go." 

Hallie looked doubtful. 

Draco took some powder from his mother, stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder in. The fire turned emerald green and rose high, then Draco stepped in and shouted out "Malfoy Manor!" and then vanished. 

"Speak clearly." Narcissa instructed, handing Hallie some powder. 

Hallie nodded and stepped towards the fire. She threw the powder, then shouted "Malfoy Manor!" as clearly as she could and then stepped into the flames. 

An instant later, she was standing in a strange room. Narcissa followed her out of the fireplace the moment after she arrived. 

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco told her with a grin. 

"Thanks." Hallie said, trying to get her bearings. 

"Miss Potter, I presume?" 

Hallie turned at the sound of the silky inquiry. It had come from a man who looked like an older version of Draco. 

"Yes." Hallie answered, suddenly shy. 

"Father, this is my friend Hallie." Draco introduced. "Hallie, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." 

Lucius studied Hallie with quiet interest. "It's like going back in time." Lucius commented slowly. "You look like your mother." 

"So I keep hearing." Hallie commented, wondering about the look that Draco's parents exchanged. 

Lucius seemed to regain his composure and turned to his son. "Draco, why don't you show your guest to her room?" 

"This way, Hallie." Draco said, nodding at his father's request. "Don't bother with your trunk. One of the house elves will bring it up later." 

Hallie nodded and followed Draco out of the front room where they had been and into the hallway and then up a great marble staircase.   
*** 

Hallie had to admit that Draco's home was very imposing, but impressive. 

She told him as much that afternoon, after she was settled in. Then, the conversation turned to more important things. Such as the request she had to make of Draco. 

"I want your help." She told Draco quietly. 

He looked serious. "Name it." He told her with a smile. 

"I've decided to try out for Quidditch this year, but I need someone to go over the basics with me." Hallie told him, then she grinned. "I also need your advice on picking out an adequate broom." 

Draco just grinned. "What position do you want to play?" He asked, dismissing her comment about needing a broom. 

"Seeker." Hallie answered. "There's a vacancy on the team this year, I thought I'd try out." 

Draco studied her. "You're built to be Seeker. But how good a flyer are you?" 

Hallie shrugged. "Madam Hooch said I'm a natural. I'm the only one in flying lessons who could get the broom off the ground at the first try." 

Draco nodded approvingly. "That's a good start. Hold on, I'll be right back." 

Hallie nodded and waited as Draco ran off, he came back with two broomsticks. 

"Happy birthday." Draco said, handing one of them to her. 

"You bought me a broomstick?" Hallie said in surprise, staring at the Nimbus 2001 that Draco had pressed into her hand. 

"They just came out." Draco said proudly. "It's the newest model--Father ordered them before they were even officially released." 

"Draco." Hallie said in amazement. 

Draco grinned. "It's not that big of a deal. Father bought one for everyone on the Slytherin team, he says that if I'm going to play, he wants to make sure that everything's top quality. Anyway, it was no problem for him to pick out one more." 

"Have you made the team yet?" Hallie asked. "I mean, I thought try-outs weren't until the first week of school." 

Draco grinned. "Let's say that we cut across some normal channels." 

"You mean your father bought your place on the team." Hallie said matter-of-factly. 

"I'm good enough to make the team in a normal try-out." Draco told her in a low voice. "But if I don't have to, why would I?" 

Hallie grinned. "I agree. Unfortunately **some** of us have to try out the conventional way." 

Draco grinned back at her. "But you're still Hallie Potter and that's saying a lot." 

"Well, that may be so, but I should probably know the rules." Hallie said with a laugh. "So you gonna help me or what?"   
*** 


	6. Part Six: Getting to Know the Malfoys

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Six- Getting to Know the Malfoys

The first days of Hallie's visit to Malfoy Manor passed quickly. 

On the fourth day of her visit, Lucius took Hallie and Draco to see the Whimborne Wasps play the Chudley Cannons. 

"Cannons suck." Draco told her candidly. "I can't imagine cheering for a team that pathetic." 

Hallie paused. "Ron's a Cannons fan." She said after a moment. 

Draco grinned. "See? It's perfect. Weasley's as pathetic as they are." 

Hallie smothered a laugh. "Draco! That's not very nice." 

"But it's true." Draco countered. 

Hallie shot him a look, but dropped the subject. Hallie was quiet through-out most of the game, getting quite excited in parts. 

"Way better than Slytherin-Gryffindor." She said when the game was over. 

"The Cannons got crushed though." Draco pointed out. 

Hallie shrugged. "Yeah, but... At least their Seeker was half-decent, it was the Keeper that sucked." 

"True." Draco agreed. "What do you think the odds of Gryffindor getting a decent Seeker is?" 

Hallie shrugged and then grinned. "Hopefully not that good." 

Draco laughed. 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself?" Lucius asked Hallie smoothly. 

Hallie nodded, conscious of Draco's father for the first time. "Very good. Thank you for taking us, sir." 

"I'm glad you had a good time." Lucius told her, studying her approvingly. Hallie noticed that he always seemed to be assessing her and she had to admit that it was slightly disconcerting. 

"Thank you so much for the broom." Hallie said. "It was very generous of you." 

"Don't mention it." Lucius said silkily. "I just hope you'll find it useful." 

"I will." Hallie said with a smile. 

"I take it that you intend to play Quidditch this year?" Lucius inquired. 

"I'd like to." Hallie told him. "I have to try-out, of course." 

"She'll make it." Draco said confidently. "She's really good. We've been practising and she has no problems spotting the snitch." 

"James Potter was quite the Quidditch player." Lucius told her after a moment. "I was ahead of him in school, but everyone was aware of his... talent." 

Hallie could hear his distaste as he mentioned her father and wondered what it was about James that caused that reaction in so many. 

She shrugged, figuring that it was just of many things that she'd find out when she was older.   
*** 

"Narcissa, do you think that's a wise course of action?" 

Hallie was on her way to find Draco when she paused outside his father's study. Lucius and Narcissa were inside and their conversation was carrying. 

Hallie knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself. 

"Of course it's wise." Narcissa said, as if her husband was a foolish child. "Can you think of a better match for Draco? There's the Parkinson girl, but I don't think Draco thinks much of her. Besides, she's nowhere near as pretty or as useful." 

"But she's much more predictable." Lucius argued. "For Goodness Sakes, Narcissa, look at who she is!" 

"She was an infant, Lucius. She doesn't even remember it." Narcissa told him in a low voice. 

"But she's certainly been influenced." Lucius pointed out. "Besides, she's a Potter!" 

Hallie's eyes widened as she realized that they were discussing her. 

"Is she?" Narcissa asked dryly. "I've been observing her. There's no trace of James Potter in her, physically or personality-wise. She's Lily Evans all over again and remember, Evans was never predictable." 

"That's true." Lucius said in a low voice. "You don't think...?" 

"I think that it's certainly possible." Narcissa told him. "Still either way, I don't think that her mind is made up one way or the other. I also think that she and Draco would make a good match." 

Hallie couldn't believe her ears. A good match? They were twelve years old! 

Hallie shuddered and decided that she didn't want to hear anymore, she ran off looking for Draco and decided to try and forget what she had heard.   
*** 

Hallie was a little wary around Draco's parents after the conversation she over-heard. 

It seemed bizarre that they were talking about matching her and Draco up when they were still so young. They were only children. 

Also, her earlier feelings that there was a lot of unpleasant things about the Malfoys lingered. They were very nice to her, but she still wasn't sure she could trust them. 

But, she tried not to let that ruin her visit. 

While she was visiting Draco, her Hogwarts letter came. It seemed that Dumbledore was aware of where she was--nothing got passed him. 

Hallie glanced at the list. She had already made plans to go to Diagon Alley with Hermione and Padma once she arrived at the Patils. 

Draco accepted that with a shrug and told her that it'd still be nice if they ran into each other. Then he proceeded to complain about the number of Gilderoy Lockhart books on the book list. 

"He's a moron." Draco said, making a face. 

Hallie just shrugged. She had seen Gildroy Lockhart's picture on his books when she had passed a display them in Diagon Alley, but even though she thought he was handsome, she wasn't sure that made him a credible author. 

Still, since she had never read his books, she wasn't one to judge. The rest of her visit went smoothly. 

Hallie had a lot of fun learning the rules of Quidditch and was confident of her chances of making the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 

"You know, you'll get in trouble if your House finds out that you bought the competition a broom." Hallie had joked at one point. 

"Nah, you're not a Gryffindor." Draco said with a laugh. "That's when I'd be in trouble." 

"True." Hallie agreed with a laugh of her own. 

On the second last day of Hallie's visit, she was wandering looking for Draco, when she caught sight of a familiar pair of green eyes. 

"Dobby!" She cried out. 

The house-elf turned in fear and then stared at her. "Hallie Potter!" The creature cried. "What is Hallie Potter doing at the home of Dobby's masters?" 

"Visiting." Hallie answered. 

"But, you are in danger, miss!" Dobby cried out. 

"So you keep telling me." Hallie answered with a shrug. "Dobby, as I said earlier--I'm a very cautious person. I won't put myself in danger." 

She looked the house-elf straight in the eye. "I need you to promise that you won't do anything to stop me from going back to Hogwarts." 

"Dobby can't, Hallie Potter will be in danger if she goes back to Hogwarts!" 

"I'll try not to be." Hallie assured him. "But, Dobby, if you try anything--I'll tell Draco." 

She hated to threaten the creature, but she knew that it was the only way. 

Dobby looked torn. "All right. Dobby promises not to prevent Hallie Potter from going back to Hogwarts." The creature said after a moment. "But, miss, you must be careful." 

"I will." Hallie promised. 

The creature then disappeared with a pop just as Draco entered the room. 

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." Her friend said with a smile. 

"Well, you found me." Hallie said, with a smile. 

She couldn't help but wonder why Dobby thought she was in great danger... She shook her head, it was probably nothing.   
*** 

**Kemenran**- I'm glad you like it. As for what happens next, you'll have to wait and see. 

**athenakitty**- Hallie is a very polite child, so adults like her and unlike Harry, the Dursleys don't think she's a freak, so she gets shown off a lot. 

**lizdarcy**- I'm glad you liked the first one and I hope you'll like this one too. I'm going to depart from the books a bit more with this one, but I hope you'll still find it enjoyable. 

**wild_cherry**- Sorry, it was such a long wait. Real life was hectic. 

**nastyubervamp**- I'm glad you liked this one and that you also liked the first part. I'll try to continue this one as often as possible. 

**Ganymade**- I'm glad you like it. I wanted to take the story in my own direction (more changes to come), the first chapters are short, but they'll start getting longer soon. 

**Ranchan17**- I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad you liked the first part. I thought about putting Hallie in Slytherin, but then I decided that I wanted to be different. As you said, Harry (in some form or another) always goes in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I thought a change was in order, so I made her a Ravenclaw. 

**Jennifleur**- I'm glad you like it and that you liked the first one. I'm also glad that you like my other work, that means a lot to me. Thank you. 

**Deborah in Los Angeles**- Thank you, I'm glad you like this story so far. I hadn't realized how long it was between updates, oops. I've just been very busy, but I'll try not to let that much time go by again. 

**Queen Serenity**- Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy. 


	7. Part Seven: A Vist to Flourish and Blott...

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Seven- A Visit to Flourish and Blotts

The Malfoys dropped Hallie off back at the Leaky Cauldron where the Patils picked her up. 

Hallie was ecstatic to see Padma again and the two of them, along with Hermione, had a wonderful time catching up on the events of the summer. 

Hallie met Prisma, Padma's oldest sister who worked at the Ministry of Magic, for the first time and thought she was quite neat. In fact, she reminded Hallie of an older version of Hermione, just as studious and as work-oriented. 

Padma's twin sister, Parvati, had her friend Lavender over as well and Hallie thought that both of the Gryffindor girls were nice if a little gossipy. Hallie could tell that the two of them thought that the Ravenclaw trio were slightly boring since all they talked about was school. 

"You **want** to do extra Potions work?" Parvati asked in disbelief when Hallie mentioned Professor Snape's letter. "Why? And why would anyone want to spend more time with Snape than they had to?" 

She and Lavender had both shuddered at the thought. Hallie knew that Hermione and Padma privately agreed with Parvati, but neither of them let it show. 

"He's my favourite teacher." Hallie said, ignoring the faces that the Gryffindor girls made. "Besides, Potions is such a fascinating subject, why wouldn't I want to learn as much as I can?" 

Parvati just made a face and swiftly changed the subject to the current gossip. 

It didn't take long for Hermione, Padma and Hallie to leave Parvati and Lavender to gossip by themselves. 

"You and Parvati are very different, aren't you?" Hallie commented, making a face. 

She had never been the gossipy kind of girl. Nor had she ever had any use for clothes or girly things. She'd rather have her books and as much knowledge any day. She supposed that was one of the reasons she and Hermione had become instant friends. 

Padma was a little more gossipy and less devoted to her studies than the other two, but she was still nowhere near as bad as her twin. 

Padma shrugged. "It's been known to happen, besides 'Vati's not bad, just a little flighty." 

"I guess." Hallie said, then she smiled. "Guess what I decided?" 

"What?" Hermione and Padma demanded at once. 

"I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team this year." Hallie said matter-of-factly. "I think I'd be a pretty good Seeker. Draco certainly thinks so." 

"You told him before you told us?" Hermione said, sounding hurt. 

"You want to play Quidditch?" Padma said, making a face. 

Hallie rolled her eyes at both of her friends. 

"Yes, I do, I think it'd be fun." Hallie answered Padma before turning to Hermione. "'Mione, Draco knows the game and he was a good person to help me go over the rules. If I had no talent, then I wasn't going to embarrass myself by trying out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first." 

"It's okay." Hermione said with a smile. "So Seeker, huh?" 

"Yeah." Hallie said. "I think I have a good chance of making it." 

"Well, we'll be behind you all the way." Hallie said, speaking for Padma and herself. 

Hallie grinned. "I know." She answered. 

It was the one of the things she treasured most, the truly wonderful friends that she had. 

After Hallie had been at the Patil's for a few days, Padma's mother had suggested that they should go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. 

The six of them, Mr. Patil electing to stay home, arrived to go get the things on the list as well as the things Mrs. Patil needed. 

They went to Gringotts first so that the Patil's and Hallie could retrieve money and Hermione could transfer her Muggle currency into wizarding money. 

After that, they separated, promising to meet up at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Mrs. Patil went to run her errands, Parvati was talking about needing some new robes for casual wear so she and Lavender went off leaving Hallie, Padma and Hermione to their own devices. 

First, the three girls bought ice-cream and then wandered up and down the Alley. Hallie wanted to go beck out 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', much to the disgust of Hermione and Padma. 

After a longful look, Hallie allowed herself to be dragged next door so that they could all but ink and parchment. 

They wandered for a little while, before running into Ron's brother Percy in a tiny junk shop of broken wands, wonky brass scales and old cloaks covered in potion stains. 

He was deeply immersed in a small book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_. 

"_A Study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers_." Hallie read, glancing at the back cover. "That sounds interesting." 

Percy put down the book and smiled. "Hello, Hallie. You're right it is quite a fascinating book." 

"Do you mind if I purchase it?" Hallie asked tactfully, having gained an idea of the Weasley's financial situation from her visit to the Burrow and comments that Draco had made. "You can borrow it if you'd like, it just seems like something I might not run across again." 

"Of course." Percy said, handing it to her. "I think you'd find it interesting. There's a few pages about your parents." 

"Really?" Hallie asked, honestly curious. "I wasn't aware that they had been prefects." 

"They were Head Boy and Head Girl." Percy told her, as Hallie paid for the book. "Then they both went to work for the Ministry, before..." 

"Interesting." Hallie said, cutting him off as she knew what he was referring to. "I can't wait to read about that, but why don't you finish reading it first? You can return it when you're done." 

"Thank you." Percy said, then his gaze fell on Hermione and Padma. 

Hallie realized that she hadn't introduced her friends. She quickly remedied that, before she, Padma and Hermione went on their way, saying goodbye to Percy. 

"You really want to read that book?" Padma asked, sounding a little amazed. 

"It might be interesting." Hallie said with a shrug. "I'll read anything, you know that." 

She and Hermione, the only two people in their year to have read _Hogwarts: A History_ shared a grin, before the conversation turned to something else. 

The hour flew quickly and then they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. 

They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. 

The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: 

**Gilderoy Lockhart**   
will be signing copies of his autobiography   
_Magical Me_   
today 12:30-4:30

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" 

Padma looked just as excited and Hallie had to admit that she, too, was interested in meeting the famed Gilderoy Lockhart. 

The crowd seemed to be made mostly of witches around the age of Mrs. Patil. 

A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly please, ladies... Don't push, there... Mind the books, now." 

The three girls squeezed inside. A long queue wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. 

They each grabbed a couple and were about to line up when Hallie spotted Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, she pulled Padma and Hermione towards them. 

"Hallie!" Ron said, seeming to delighted to see her. "Hermione, Padma." 

Her friends nodded at him as Hallie greeted the rest of the Weasley family. 

"Hallie, we should go join Mum." Padma said, looking around. 

"You should probably wait until you're done in the line, dear." Mrs. Weasley told her. "It's quite a mad house." 

Padma sighed and agreed. 

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. 

The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue which exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. 

A short irritable looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every binding flash. 

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for _Daily Prophet_." 

"Big deal." Ron muttered angrily, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. 

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron--and then he saw Hallie standing beside him. He stared, then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It _can't_ be Hallie Potter?" 

"Oh, no." Hallie muttered to Hermione and Padma as the crowd parted, whispering excitedly. She hated having attention drawn to her, she much preferred the shadows to the spotlight. 

Still, ignoring the dismay on her face, Lockhart dived forward, seizing Hallie's arm and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Hallie grimaced as Lockhart shook her hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly. 

"Nice big smile, Hallie." Lockhart muttered through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." 

"Fabulous." Hallie muttered sarcastically. When he finally let go of Hallie's hand, she attempted to go back to the Weasley's, but Lockhart threw an arm around her shoulders and clamped her tightly to his side. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" 

Hallie stared at him, wondering what in the world kind of announcement that he could make that had anything to do with **her**. 

"When young Hallie here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography--which I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge--" 

The crowd applauded again, while Hallie tried to wish herself as far from there as possible. 

"--she had _no idea_," Lockhart continued, "that she would shorty be getting much, much more than my book _Magical Me_. She and her school mates will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" 

The crowd cheered and Hallie found herself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room where Ginny Weasley was standing with her school supplies. 

"You can have these," Hallie told her, tipping the books into Ginny's cauldron, "I'll buy my own." 

"Now do you see what I mean about Lockhart?" A familiar voice asked from behind Hallie. 

Hallie turned to see Draco standing there, grinning at her. "He's a bit self-absorbed." Hallie admitted with a shudder. 

"That's one way of putting it." Draco commented. "You must have hated that." 

"Yeah." Hallie admitted with a laugh. "Not my thing." 

Suddenly, Ron, Hermione and Padma fought their way over, clutching their books. 

"Malfoy." Ron sneered, at the sight of Hallie's companion. 

"Weasley." Draco said with a sneer of his own, he nodded at Padma and Hermione in acknowledgement. 

"It's a surprise to see you here." Draco said with a smirk. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month for all those books." 

Ron and Ginny both went red. 

"Draco." Hallie muttered, as Ron dropped his books about to take a swing at the Slytherin boy. 

Draco grinned unrepentantly, as Hermione grabbed Ron's jacket to stop him from lunging at Draco. 

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley called, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside." 

"Well, well, well--Arthur Weasley." It was Lucius. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. 

He glanced at Hallie, giving her a cool nod of acknowledgement, before spreading a disparaging glance over the others. 

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly. 

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" 

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from admist the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not." He said with a smirk. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" 

Mr. Weasley blushed a dark red. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said coldly. 

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy commented, his pale eyes landing on Hermione. Hallie could see her friend stiffen as Lucius then dismissed her with a glance, obviously guessing her parentage. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower--" 

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying[ Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him towards a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads. 

There was a yell of, "get him, Dad!" from Fred or George while Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!". 

The crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over. 

"Gentlemen, please--please!" Cried the assistant, and then louder than all, "Break it up there, gents, break it up-" 

Ron and Draco had taken the opportunity to lung at one another, while their respective parents were distracted. 

Hallie watched in disgust as the whole thing played out. 

Suddenly, a large man emerged from the crowd and pulled the two adults apart. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and a friend of Hallie's. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by a flying book. 

Lucius was still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "Here, girl--take your book--it's the best your father can give you." 

He then pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip, pulled Draco off Ron from where they were still going at it, and swept out of the store, Draco trailing behind him. 

"Lovely company you keep." Hermione muttered to Hallie. 

Hallie just rolled her eyes and looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid!" 

"Hello, Hallie." He said, bestowing a warm smile on her. "How are you?" 

Hallie was about to answer, when Mrs. Patil, Parvati and Lavender appeared. 

"Interesting scene, that." Mrs. Patil said disapprovingly. She swept the girls away, barely giving Hallie time to say goodbye to everybody. Mr. Weasley was being read the riot act by Ron's mother. 

"Disgraceful." Mrs. Patil muttered as she led them to the Floo Network. "Not that I blame Arthur Weasley for losing his temper... Lucius Malfoy is a bit hard to stomach. Still, he could have chosen a better place for it." 

Hallie didn't say anything, just frowned. Why had Lucius purposely bated Mr. Weasley in public? It didn't make sense, it just made them both look bad. 

There had to be a purpose to it, yet Hallie couldn't figure it out. 

She shrugged, as she arrived back at the Patil household, maybe there was no point to it. Maybe it was just like Ron and Draco, they couldn't help but antagonise the other.   



	8. Part Eight: New Friends and Bloodlines

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_Author's Notes- I introduce some new characters in this chapter, ones who will play fairly large roles as the serious unfolds. Also, I mess with things here, I'll state that right now. In Book One it states that Lisa Turpin was in Ravenclaw, but that would mean there are six girls in Ravenclaw and only two in Gryffindor, so I play around with things. Also, Sally-Ann Perks is never given a House so I made her a Hufflepuff and Moon is never given a first name, a gender, or a House so I made her a female Slytherin named Domini. It is explained in this chapter. As I said, lot's of artistic licence here, I also mess with the Potter bloodline, because not much is said about it and I wanted to play with it, so I did. Lastly, I made Blaise Zabini a girl because it fits my plot. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

Part Eight- New Friends and Bloodlines

The end of summer holidays came quickly after the visit to Diagon Alley. Mrs. and Mr. Patil drove the five girls to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and saw them settled on the train. 

The five girls quickly nabbed a compartment, but once the train was moving, Hallie wanted to go and see if she could find people that she knew. 

Hermione and Padma chose to stay and talk to Parvati and Lavender, so Hallie was on her own. She kept ducking into compartments, stopping to say hello a few times. 

Then, she managed to find Sierra Jarvis, a fifth year Ravenclaw who was a friend of Hallie's. 

"Hallie!" The older girl exclaimed, obviously happy to see her. "I saw your picture in the paper." 

"Not my idea." Hallie said, making a face. 

"Really? I'd love it if it was me." A friend of Sierra's, whose name Hallie didn't know, commented. 

"To each their own." Hallie said with a shrug. 

She surveyed the compartment. Besides Sierra and herself, there were three other girls, all in Ravenclaw like Hallie and Sierra. Sierra's sister Amalie, who Hallie knew was going into her third year, the girl who had spoken, and a pretty Asian girl who was in the same year as Amalie. 

Hallie chatted with them for a while, promised Sierra that they'd talk more once they got to Hogwarts, and departed. She then began to search the rest of the compartments. 

Before long, she had found Draco, just as she had hoped. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to fight in public?" She said dryly as she stepped into the compartment. 

"No one tells me to do anything." Draco said arrogantly. 

Hallie grinned. "How true." She looked around the compartment and saw that Draco's usual companions, the less-than-brilliant Crabbe and Goyle were missing. 

"Where are the bodyguards?" Hallie inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"Elsewhere." Draco told her. "I wanted intelligent conversation." 

"I can't blame you." Hallie said with a grin, she looked at Draco's companions, who she only knew by name and face. A pretty blonde girl named Blaise Zabini and a thin, slightly weedy looking boy named Theodore Nott. 

"Hello." She said with a smile. 

"Hello." Blaise said, looking at her critically. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor? I mean everyone assumed that 'The Girl Who Lived' would be." 

"It doesn't pay to assume." Hallie said coolly. "I'm not in Gryffindor because I'm not suited to that House. I'm not very reckless." 

"What about saving the Philosophers Stone last year?" Blaise countered. 

"I did what I had to do. I weighed my options first, I didn't just dash blindly into trouble." Hallie told her. "I have no desire to do that. If I can avoid trouble, then all the better." 

"My kind of person." Blaise said with a smile. "Sorry, I just find it bewildering that Hallie Potter is standing calmly in a compartment full of Slytherins." 

"Don't judge me based on my name and something I did at the age of one." Hallie told her with a level gaze. "I'm much more than just the 'Girl Who Lived'." 

She made a face at the stupid title. 

Draco laughed. "Hallie doesn't like being called that." He told the others. 

"I can understand why." Blaise agreed. "I can't say I'd enjoy it." 

"Are you done pestering the poor girl, Blaise?" Theodore asked, speaking for the first time. 

Blaise smirked. "I'm done." 

"Thankfully." Hallie said with a laugh. 

The subject turned to the upcoming school year. The Slytherins all expressed a desire to see Gryffindor humiliated as much as possible. 

After a while, the compartment door opened and a pug-faced girl whose name Hallie couldn't remember entered, followed by a large unpleasant girl who Hallie thought was Millicent Something-or-other. 

The pug-faced girl glared at Hallie. "What are _you_ doing in here?" She demanded. 

"Well, right now I'm sitting." Hallie told her with a straight face. "What does it look like?" 

"You're not in Slytherin, you don't belong here." The pug-faced girl informed her haughtily. 

"I wasn't aware that this was a Slytherin only compartment, Pansy." Blaise said with a grin. 

"You shouldn't be associating with _her_." Pansy, if that was her name, told them, making a face. She turned to Draco. "What would your father say?" 

Draco grinned. "He'd be pleased, after all, he and Mother were quite taken with Hallie when she visited the Manor this summer." 

"She visited the manor?!" Pansy exclaimed angrily. 

"I did." Hallie said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun too." 

Pansy looked furious and stomped out of the compartment, Millicent following her. Suddenly, Hallie realized that that had been Pansy Parkinson, who Narcissa and Lucius had been discussing as a possible mate for Draco. Very interesting. 

"See why I prefer to hang out with the boys?" Blaise asked her once Pansy and Millicent were gone. "Could you imagine hanging out with those two?" 

Hallie shuddered. "Ugh. Aren't there any other girls in your year?" 

"Just Domini Moon and she only ever hangs out with Sally-Ann Perks and Lisa Turbin." 

"They're in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, right?" Hallie asked in surprise. "That seems like a weird set up for a group of friends." 

"Domini's only in Slytherin because her family has **always** been in Slytherin." Draco told her. "Same with Sally-Ann and Hufflepuff, her mom was a Diggory and they've never not been in Hufflepuff. I think they might be descendants of Helga herself. As for Lisa, I guess it could have gone either way Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but she ended up in Gryffindor. Anyway, I don't think any of them spend much time with their Housemates, instead they always go off by themselves." 

"Interesting." Hallie said and she paused. "So bloodline is an important factor in the Sorting Hat's decision?" 

"It could be." Blaise told her. "Look at the Weasleys, never been one that wasn't in Gryffindor, though a couple might have done okay somewhere else. Of course, my mum was a Ravenclaw and my father a Gryffindor, so there are the occasional freaks in every batch." 

Hallie grinned and looked at Theo. "What about you?" 

"Slytherin all the way." He told her. "Just like Draco here and you are a Potter, who historically haven't been aligned to any one House. They rotate generationally, though mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin. There's been the occasional Ravenclaw, such as yourself, but no known Hufflepuffs. A pride thing, I guess." 

"Really." Hallie said, raising an eyebrow. "It disturbs me that you know that and I don't." 

"Well, they're my family too. We're cousins." Theo told her. "Sort of. My great-grandmother on my mother's side was a Potter, one of the Slytherin variety." 

"You'll find that a lot of pureblood families take a great pride in their lineage." Blaise told her. "Especially the ones that pride themselves on continuing the line and will only mate with other pureblood families and the occasional half-blood." 

Hallie shook her head. "Wow." She muttered after a moment and then she looked regretfully at her companions. "This has been fascinating. But I should head back to my compartment, we'll be there soon." 

"Okay. See you later." Draco told her as she exited the compartment and started to make her way back to Hermione and Padma.   



	9. Part Nine: Arrival at Hogwarts

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_A.N- I introduce Luna in this chapter. The books don't say when she and Ginny become friends and it's mentioned in GoF that the Lovegoods live nearby, so I have it that they're already friends by this point. It fits my story, okay?_

Part Nine- Arrival at Hogwarts

Not long after Hallie made her way back to her compartment, the train stopped signalling their arrival. 

There was a great scramble to get out of the train at Hogsmede Station. Hallie could see Hagrid in the distance, calling out to the first years. She waved, though she wasn't sure he could see her and followed Padma, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati into one of the nearly a hundred stage coaches, which seemed to be pulled by invisible horses, littered around waiting for the remaining students. 

The carriage ride was short, though slightly bumpy. Soon the carriage passed through a pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. 

The carriage picked up speed once they passed the gates and headed up the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leading out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. 

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt and the girls got out. They joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors and into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase which led to the upper floors. 

The door to the Great Hall stood open at the right; Hallie and her friends followed the crowd towards it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling when a familiar voice called, "Potter! I want to see you!" 

Hallie turned around to see Professor Snape there. Hallie nodded for her friends to go on without her and fought her way over to the Potions master. 

"I want a word with you in my office." He told her. She nodded and followed him down into the dungeon where his office was housed. It was a small room, filled with potions ingredients. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, once they were both seated. 

"Yes. I was pleased to see that you are open to receiving additional Potions lessons." The Professor told her, a rare smile lurking on his usually grim face. "I wanted to set up a time for that, I have a copy of your timetable here and I would suggest Tuesday and Thursday evenings as your course load on both days seems rather light." 

"That would be fine." Hallie agreed, reaching out to take the timetable the Professor handed her, he had written the time of their meetings in the appropriate time slot in his heavy, gothic script. 

"May I ask what you've decided about your regular Potions lessons?" Professor Snape inquired. 

"I've decided to keep attending them, they're must be a few things that would be useful for me to learn." 

"Very well." The professor said, seeming to have anticipated her reply. 

"I won't keep you any longer." He told her as he stood up from behind his desk. 

He accompanied her back to the Great Hall, leaving her at the Ravenclaw table as he went on to take a seat at the Head Table. Hallie sat down in between Hermione and Padma and noticed, to her disappointment, that she'd missed the Sorting. 

"What did Snape want?" Hermione whispered. 

"He wanted to set up a time for my extra Potions lessons." Hallie replied, she glanced across the Great Hall and saw that Ginny was seated at Gryffindor along with the rest of the Weasleys. 

Hallie scanned the Ravenclaw table for new arrivals and her eyes fell on a girl with long, dirty-blond hair, pale eyebrows, and strange eyes. Hallie leaned over to speak to her. "Hello." 

"Hello." The girl said, in a dreamy voice. "You're Hallie Potter." 

"Yes." Hallie answered. "And you are?" 

"Luna Lovegood." The girl replied, her voice still vague and dreamy. "Ginny has mentioned you." 

"You know Ginny?" Hallie asked in surprise. 

"We live not far from them." Luna answered. 

Hallie nodded and smiled at Luna once more before returning her attention to Hermione, who was trying to tell her something. Luna resumed staring into space. 

Hallie listened halfheartedly to Hermione and Padma's discussion on their classes, her mind on Luna Lovegood. There was something very interesting about the girl that Hallie had never seen in anyone else before.   



	10. Part Ten: Quidditch Tryouts

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Ten- Quidditch Tryouts

The first week of school flew by for Hallie and her friends. 

Like the year before, they had no classes with the Gryffindors, but Potions with the Hufflepuffs and Herbology with the Slytherins. 

Hallie, on her first extracurricular Potions lesson had question Professor Snape about the way Potions lessons were made up. 

"Wouldn't it make more sense to put Ravenclaw with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Gryffindor, since those Houses have more of a history of getting along?" Hallie questioned. 

The Professor had told her to tell that to the Headmaster, as he was the one who made up the schedules. 

"I've pointed out that the current arrangement makes things more difficult, but he seems to find it amusing." The professor had told her, his tone of voice conveying the fact that he didn't share that reaction. 

Her classes, with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts had been interesting. It had taken her all of one lesson to be disenchanted by Lockhart and their class hadn't even been his most interesting. 

Hallie had heard about the debacle of Lockhart's second year Gryffindor class. Apparently he hadn't been able to control a bunch of pixies. 

In Hallie's lesson, all he had done was brag about his adventures and hand out a test on himself. Hallie had resigned herself to not learning much in class this year and was trying to figure out who she could convince to give her restricted books so she could continue her studies. 

She thought she'd try Draco first, because who knew what his parents had at their disposal. She remembered her brief glimpse of the Malfoy family library, as well as the book that Draco had given her for Christmas. 

She had only seen him briefly in the first week and that was during Herbology. They had worked next to each other, repotting Mandrakes, which was an interesting task at least. 

Hallie's other classes had gone smoothly as well, the best being her extra Potions lessons. 

Now, though, it was the day she had been waiting all summer for. Quidditch tryouts. 

Early Sunday morning, Hallie crept out of bed and downstairs where the Ravenclaw team was holding auditions. 

She had heard that there had been a conflict the day before between the Gryffindor team, still searching for a Seeker, and the Slytherin team over who's turn it was to use the Quidditch Pitch. As usual, the two teams had gotten into it. Some things never changed. 

Hallie grabbed her broom and headed down the stairs. She saw that the Ravenclaw team, plus several people who obviously were trying out were already gathered. 

"Hallie!" Sierra, who played Chaser, exclaimed in surprise when Hallie joined them. "I didn't know you were trying out. What position?" 

There were two openings on the Ravenclaw team, Seeker and Chaser. Though, one of the Reserve Chasers would undoubtably get the job, however the Reserve Seeker had graduated as well, so someone knew would get that job for sure. 

"Seeker." Hallie answered quietly. 

Sierra nodded. "You're built for it. Roger's doing the auditions for that." She motioned to Roger Davies, the Quidditch Captain. "I'm auditioning the Chasers and everyone else is here to watch." 

Hallie nodded and joined the small group huddled around Roger Davies. She saw Amalie's friend, the pretty Asian girl, there, as well as two other girls and a guy whose names Hallie didn't know. They were all older than her. 

"Potter." Roger said, looking her over. "You want to play Seeker?" 

"Yes." Hallie answered. 

"You have a broom?" He said, motioning to the broom that she held protectively. 

Hallie handed it to him. 

He whistled. "A Nimbus 2001? Wow!" 

"Thank you." Hallie said, taking her broom back. 

The others all cast envious looks her direction. 

"I'm going to watch you all fly individually and the best three are going to get a chance to catch the snitch." Roger said, getting back to business. "The reason for this is that the Seeker has to be the best flyer." 

Everyone nodded. 

"Cho, you go first." Roger said, looking at the Asian girl. 

She nodded and did her demonstration. Hallie watched carefully. She was good. She flew with ease. 

The others went and then it was Hallie's turn. 

She summoned her broom with no problems and flew easily. Hallie felt at peace as she circled the Quidditch pitch. 

She dismounted after a moment, confident that she'd be in the final three. She was right. The boy, a fourth year named David and Cho were the other two picked. 

"I'm going to time you individually catching the snitch." Roger told them. "And then, I'm going to have the three of you try for it at once." 

They all nodded and the second part of the try-out began. 

Again, Hallie was the last to go. Cho had got the snitch in about fifteen minutes, while David had taken about half an hour. 

Hallie got on her broom and let her senses guide her. About five minutes later, she got sight of it and raced towards it. She dived in the sky for it and she got it. Once it was in her hand, she lowered towards the Earth. 

"Five minutes." Roger said. "Impressive. It's harder to catch the snitch in a real game when there's a lot of noise and confusion, as well as someone else going for it, though." 

Hallie nodded, she was aware of that. After a few minutes, Hallie, David and Cho got prepared for the final result. Roger released the snitch once more and the three of them prepared to find it. 

After a few minutes, Hallie got sight of it and headed in that direction. Cho had been watching her and headed in the same direction. The two of them raced towards the snitch, but Hallie's superior broom kicked in and she was able to get their first. Her hand reaching out a minute before Cho's and closing over the snitch. 

Hallie landed exuberantly, positive that she was going to make the team. Everyone else dismounted and Roger smiled at her. 

They stood around waiting for the Chasers to finish their auditions then Roger addressed everybody on the pitch. 

"Thank you for turning up, everyone." He said with the smile that made him quite popular with the female population of Hogwarts. He looked at his teammates. "Everyone did a great job and there will be a meeting tonight to discuss who the new Chaser will be and it will be announced in the morning, but I am ready to pick a new Seeker." 

Roger looked directly at Hallie. "I think everyone will agree with me in saying that with Hallie on our team we'll be hard to beat." 

Hallie felt the joy bubble up inside her. She had done it! She was Seeker! 

"Way to go Hallie!" Sierra said, giving her a quick hug. 

Hallie accepted the congratulations of the team and the other people who had gathered to try out. 

But, as she accepted the warm congratulations, Hallie caught sight of Cho's angry glare and knew that there was one person less than happy with the news. 

**B. R. Wells**- I'm responding to all your reviews all at once. Let's see... Hallie knew the door was for her because Dumbledore mentioned in his letter that he'd be sending someone as soon as she read the letter. Yes, Snape and Lily were involved, I'll go into more depth about that later (around Book 3). Hallie doesn't actually want to date Malfoy (at least not at this point), remember they're eleven! She's just drawn to him. I also believe that no one is born evil and that people can change and this Draco is different because the reactions of the people are around him. Instead of rejection, he found salvation. I didn't want Hallie to be in Gryffindor, because I didn't think she was suited to it. She had a very different childhood then Harry and thus she had a different personality. As for her friendship with Draco, Hallie's a little less reactionary than Harry, she gives absoloutly everyone a fair chance. There's nothing wrong with morals. Hallie is just pointing out to Ron that not everyone has the morals that he does, not saying that she doesn't, just telling him he shouldn't be so naive. And Hallie will not be a Death Eater. Dumbledore let it be Hallie's choice, remember his thing in CoS about choices? Hallie made hers and thus chose her path. Dumbledore accepts that. The bracelet doesn't _do_ anything, but it is significant. That comes up later. Hallie does have some Gryffindor in her, she admits that (especially as the story progresses), but she's more Ravenclaw so that's why she's in that House. I'm sorry you don't like how I've chosen to take this plot, but... 

**athenakitty**- The girls had a couple of weeks. Ginny will be a Gryffinor. Neither Draco or Theo is that fond of Pansy. No geneology potions, but Hallie will get curious about her lineage at some point. 

**Ranchan17**- I never actually stopped writing it, but for a while I had some personal issues to deal with so didn't have any time to write or post, but I always intended to come back to this story. 

**Mlle. Jennifleur**- Yes, I'm back and this time I'll update more often. The thing about the bloodlines will be important later. I like Hallie better to, though I love Harry, I just think he needs more spunk. As for her reaction to the Chamber of Secrets, wait and see... 

**Song Gift**- Thank you. Yeah, I thought that it was a cute touch. I'll try to write more often. I'm glad you like it. 

**Jezebel Chesire**- Yes, I'm writing again. I'm glad you like what I'm doing. The stories will continue to get edgier as Hallie grows up. She's not the good-little Gryffindor. Not evil, but she is a little self-serving as will be revealed as the story progresses. Exactly, Hallie is learning a lot about her world and the politics that govern it, that will influence some of her later decisions. The Draco/Hallie relationship will progress as the story goes on. As for Pansy, well she and Hallie are **not** going to be friends, so unpleasant things good happen. I am going to depart from cannon, I'm just not sure how far and in which direction. I have some ideas. Hallie's gonna suck up to the Malfoys for the time being at least, because she cares about Draco and she's gonna understand just how powerful the Malfoy family is. She will not be a Death Eater. As you said, it's not in her character, nor is she the type to be a Dark Lord. I'm a big fan of the shades of grey and that's how I'm writing Hallie. The Severus/Lily backstory won't even begin to be revealed to Prisoner of Azkaban, but it will be revealed. I'm still working it out in my head. That's okay, I like the long reviews, they make me think. Thanks again. 


	11. Part Eleven: Concerning Mudbloods

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Eleven- Concerning Mudbloods

"I did it!" Hallie told Draco that day at lunch. "I made the Quidditch team!" 

"I knew you would." Draco told her with a grin, giving her a quick hug. "You're a great flyer, besides you have the best broom, don't you?" 

"Thanks to you!" Hallie said excitedly, then she frowned. "We're going to have to play each other, aren't we?" 

"Yeah." Draco told her. "But that's life, I mean we both want to win and we'll play our best, but it is a game. It's noting to lose our friendship over." 

Hallie smiled. "I feel the same way. Besides, we can still cheer each other on in all the other games, right?" 

"Definitely." Draco agreed. "Especially against Gryffindor." 

Hallie laughed at the compliment, feeling slightly better. Still, she knew it would be hard to play against Draco. 

"I hear congratulations are in order." Professor Snape told her when she arrived for her Potions lesson. 

Hallie nodded. "I made the Quidditch team." She said with a slight smile. 

The professor just nodded. "Your father was quite the player." He said, his voice taking on the same curt tone it always did when James was mentioned. "Apparently there is some of him in you, after all. I just hope that you won't let it get in the way of your studies?" 

Hallie shook her head. "No. School's still my first priority, Quidditch comes in second." 

Professor Snape nodded in approval. "Very good." 

He studied her for a moment, as if trying to make sense of something, then he shook his head. 

"Shall we get started?" He asked abruptly, turning away. 

"Of course." Hallie said, reaching for her books. 

Her lesson began then and the earlier moment was behind them, but Hallie had to admit to still being curious as to why Professor Snape had been looking at her so intently and why he always spoke so negatively of her father. 

What **was** the story there? 

After her Potions lesson, Hallie headed towards the library to look for Hermione and Padma. Instead, she was flagged down by a boy she had never met before. 

"Hallie, right?" He asked eagerly. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think--would it be all right--can I have a picture?" 

"What?" Hallie asked in disbelief, staring at the camera around the boys neck. 

"So I can prove that I met you." Colin said eagerly. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You Know WHo tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lighting scar on your forehead." 

His eyes went to Hallie's forehead and frowned, squinting until he caught sight of a tiny portion of the scar, the rest being obscured by Hallie's hair. 

"And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_." Collin continued, shuddering with excitement. "It's _brilliant_ here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you. And then, could you sign it?" 

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Hallie?" A mocking voice said from behind her. 

Hallie turned to see Draco standing there, grinning at her. 

"I definitely want one of those." He said, teasingly. 

"Sure, I'll make it out to _the most obnoxious boy I know_." Hallie replied, then turned to Colin. "I'm sorry, I don't sign photographs. You can take one of me, if you'd like, though." 

The boy nodded and picked up his camera. He snapped a shot of Hallie, then another for good measure. 

"Thank you." He told her, looking at her adoringly. 

"She gave you the photo, now go away." Draco said roughly. 

Colin looked crushed, but did as instructed. 

"You didn't have to be mean to him." Hallie chided, falling into step with him as they walked towards the library. 

"Sure I did, he's a Gryffindor mudblood." Draco said carelessly. 

Hallie stopped in her tracks. Mudblood, she'd heard that somewhere before and she didn't think it was complimentary. But she wasn't sure what it meant. 

"Mudblood?" Hallie asked, looking at Draco with wide eyes. "What's a mudblood?" 

"It's a term for someone of Muggle heritage, you know someone who's not one of us. It means of dirtyblood." Draco said with a shrug. "Why?" 

Hallie's eyes filled with angry tears. "You mean someone like my mother or Hermione?" She accused. 

Draco paled. "Hallie, I didn't mean it like that..." 

"It sure sounded like it." Hallie said angrily. "I thought you were better than that. I mean, I knew you were a snob, but... Do you really think that my mother or Hermione are less just because they're parents aren't magical?" 

Draco looked defiant. "It's proven that must muggle-borns aren't as strong." He argued. "There are exceptions and you're mother seems to be have one, everyone says she was an extraordinary witch and Granger seems to be the same." 

"So, you won't ostracize them for being different, because they've proven themselves?" Hallie mocked. "Well, thank you. I can't believe you." 

She shook her head. "I can't be around you." 

With that she turned and walked away, ignoring the fact that Draco was calling after her.   



	12. Part Twelve: Trying to Understand Prejud...

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twelve- Trying to Understand Prejudice

Hallie ended up down at Hagrid's hut. There were tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Draco could be so cruel, so horrible. 

"Hallie, what's the matter?" Hagrid asked once she was inside and he had placed a cup of tea in front of her. 

"Draco, he... He used the word mudblood." Hallie said quietly. "I don't even think he realized he was saying something wrong." 

"For some, there ain't nothing wrong with it." Hagrid told her. "Your Malfoy is one of 'em. He's been raised different than you, Hallie, his family, they're of another cloth." 

Hallie paused. "He's always been so nice to me." She whispered. 

"No reason for him not to be." Hagrid said. "You come from good stock. So, people like Malfoy would have no problem with you." 

Hallie nodded, remembering the conversation she had heard between Lucius and Narcissa. She knew Draco would have gotten his attitude from his parents and that it wasn't entirely his fault. But she was still upset that he could think like that. 

Hagrid changed the subject, leading Hallie out to see his pumpkin patch. They were the largest pumpkins Hallie ahd ever seen, each was the size of a boulder. 

"Gettin' on well aren't they?" Hagrid asked happily. "Fer the Hallowe'en feast... Should be big enough then." 

"Did you use an Engorgement charm?" Hallie asked, her eyes falling on Hagrid's pink umbrella. 

She suspected, without knowing for sure, that Hagrid's old wand resided there. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic, he had been expelled in his third year, but Hallie didn't know why. Hagrid wouldn't say and she didn't want to pry. 

"You've done a good job." Hallie commented when Hagrid didn't answer her question. 

"That's what Ginny Weasley said, she was here yesterday." Hagrid told her. "She's a quiet girl." 

"She is." Hallie agreed. "But I like her." 

It was nearly lunchtime and Hallie was starving, so she headed back to the school. 

She had barely set foot in the entrance hall when a cool voice caught her attention. "Miss Potter, a word?" 

She turned and saw Professor Snape walking towards her. 

"Of course, Professor." She said quietly. 

"If you could please come early for your lesson tonight, I would much appreciate it." The professor told her. "I wish to talk to you." 

Hallie nodded. "I'll do that." 

Professor Snape gave a half smile, nodded and walked away. Hallie watched him go for a second, then went to try and find her friends. 

That night Hallie arrived for her tutorial a few minutes early, just like the Professor had requested. 

"You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly. 

"Yes." The professor told her. "Mr. Malfoy told me about your encounter earlier." 

Hallie crossed her arms. "Did he tell you what he said?" 

"Yes..." The Professor said slowly. "Miss Potter, you must understand, prejudice, the kind your born with, is hard to overcome. It takes works and patience. Mr. Malfoy didn't mean to hurt you." 

"But he did." Hallie said quietly. "By insulting my mother and Hermione, he hurt me deeply." 

"Your mother used to do nasty things to people who called her 'mudblood'." The Professor said with a small smile. "I remember once she made the offender cough up slugs the entire next day. Lily had quite a temper." 

Hallie laughed at the thought. "I think that's a bit drastic for Draco." 

"Agreed." Professor Snape told her. "Draco is a product of his environment. I must admit, I was the same way when I was his age. I had to be taught better." 

"By my mother." Hallie said softly. 

"Yes." The professor told her. "She changed my perceptions and I believe that you can do the same for young Draco. Have you met his parents?" 

"Yes." Hallie said. "I spent some time there last summer." 

"So you see what Draco has working against him." The Professor commented. "It could be quite an obstacle." 

Hallie just nodded. After a moment, the professor cleared his throat. "Enough of that, let's get down to your lesson. Did you write the essay I asked of you?" 

After her lesson ended, Hallie made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. 

On her way there, she paused, sure she heard a voice. It chilled her to the bone, it was full of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. _"Come... come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you..."_

Hallie looked all around her, but there was no one there and the voice was gone. 

_I must have been imagining it._ Hallie thought as she made her way back to the common room. 

She decided not to mention it to Hermione or Padma. She knew that hearing voices was not a good sign and figured that she must have just been hallucinating. 

After all, where would the voice have come from?   



	13. Part Thirteen: Forgiveness and Friendshi...

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Thirteen- Forgiveness and Friendship

Hallie spent the next few days avoiding both the Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

She wasn't ready to face Draco again, though he had sent her a few notes trying to get her to meet him. She also didn't want to run into Collin Creevy again. 

One day, when she was heading to the library, she felt an arm reach out and grab her. She whirled around and saw Ron standing there. 

"Ron." She gasped. "Why did you grab me like that?" 

"Because it was the only way to get your attention." He told her. "Why have you been avoiding me?" 

"Not you." Hallie told him with a smile. "One of your Housemates." 

"Let me guess, Collin Creevy?" Ron said with a grin. "You're all he talks about. He's in Ginny's year and he hangs around her a lot, so I have to put up with him." 

"He's a little annoying." Hallie said making a face. "I'm just glad I'm not in the same house as him." 

"I understand." Ron told her. "Still, just because you don't want to see Collin doesn't mean you can avoid your friends. Come on, come let me beat you in chess." 

"Ravenclaw common room?" Hallie suggested. 

Ron nodded and the two of them began to walk towards Hallie's dorm. 

Ron won two games of chess. He made Hallie promise she'd come around the Gryffindor Tower more often. 

"I'm sure Ginny would like to see you." He told her. 

Hallie frowned. "I've seen Ginny a few times. She's here every once in a while with Luna." 

"Who?" Ron asked, making a face. 

"Luna Lovegood." Hallie told him. "She's this strange girl in the same year as Ginny. I've Ginny with her." 

Ron paused. "Lovegood. I know who you mean. They live near us. I knew that Ginny was friends with the daughter, I've met her a few times. She's a bit odd." 

"A bit." Hallie agreed. "Anyway, Ginny's pretty shy, isn't she?" 

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it's strange, she used to be quite a chatterbox." 

Hallie shrugged. "She's probably just adjusting. It takes some getting used to." 

After she and Ron parted ways, Hallie headed towards the library. She was in the Potions section, looking for a few books that Professor Snape had told her to check out, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She whirled around to see Draco standing there. 

"Hello." She said, a tad coolly. 

"Hello." Draco told her. "Are you going to talk to me?" 

Hallie nodded. "Yes. As long as you don't insult the people I love again." 

"I won't." Draco promised. "Hallie, I'm really sorry, I didn't think..." 

"I know." Hallie told him. "That's the problem. Draco, what you said was horrible, you don't seem to understand how awful it was." 

Her friend just stood there, not saying anything. 

"But I understand that some things are ingrained, we're just going to have to work on changing your conscience level." Hallie said. "You just have to promise to strike the word 'mudblood' from your vocabulary." 

"Done." Draco agreed readily. 

"Okay, then." Hallie said with a grin. "You can help me search for the books I need." 

Draco grinned and took the list from her as the two of them scoured the shelves. 

**athenakitty**- I'm not sure what's going to happen to Lockhart, we'll have to wait and see, remember there's no broken wand. 

**Song Gift**- I'm glad you like it. 

**Mlle. Jennifleur**- Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you like the story. I really like Luna, so she'll have a bigger role, though maybe not this early in the story. I really dislike Cho, as you can tell. She's going to have a fairly large role, I'm setting her up to really not get along with Hallie. After all, Hallie needs a nemesis doesn't she? I mean, since Draco and Hallie are friends, somebody's got to fill the role and Pansy just wouldn't do it justice. 


	14. Part Fourteen: An Invitation

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_A.N- This part is separate from the next, simply because if I added it all together the next part would be insanely long. So I separated this into a separate chapter, okay?_

Part Fourteen- An Invitation

October arrive, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. 

Madame Pompfrey, the matron, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds amongst the staff and students. Her pepper-up potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours. 

Hallie had heard from Ron that Ginny had been bullied by Percy into taking some and that the steam combined with her vivid red hair made it look like her head was on fire. 

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. 

Still, Roger insisted on regular quidditch practices, so Hallie often got to track through the muck and came back drenched and splattered with mud. 

On one such occasion she managed to get in trouble with Filch, the caretaker, who was apparently tired of students dripping mud all over the place and decided to take it out on Hallie. 

He seemed set to make her an example, but she was saved when he was distracted by Peeves the Poltergeist. That was twhen Hallie disocovered a letter for a Kwikspell course. 

Hallie knew what it was and wondered why Filch would have such a thing. He didn't tell her of course and seemed quite upset that she had it, though she assured him that she hadn't read it. 

Still he was distracted enough to let her go and she left, having escaped a dentention, but still quite curious as to why Filch would need such a thing. 

She mentioned it the next time she saw Draco and was surprised by his answer. 

"He's a squib, of course, didn't you knwo?" Draco asked with a snort. "Actually, probbaly not, it's not advertised. Father told me." 

Hallie was slightly surprised, but figured that was why Filch was so bitter towards the students. To be born into a magic family and not have magic, it must be quite horrible. 

That was one of the few times in the last little while she had seen Draco, though they were back to being good friends. 

But between Quidditch practice, homework, and her lessons with Snape, she found that she didn't have much spare time, so she spent less time with her friends. 

She still spent a fair bit of time with Padma and Hermione in the evenings as they did their schoolwork together and saw Sierra at Quidditch practices. 

But she had less time for her friends who weren't in the same House as she. Especially Ron, as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had no classes together. 

Still, she decided to make an effort to see Ron. So, after heading back to the Ravenclaw tower to change, she headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

To her surprise, before she got there, she saw Ron in the hallway, talking to the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. 

Nick seemed quite upset about something and Ron seemed to be trying to offer him comfort. 

Hallie decided to approach and reached the pair in time to hear Nick read, "_It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wises, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore._" 

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick shoved the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Ron! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore!" 

Nearly Headless Headless Nick took a few deep breaths and then seemed to notice Hallie. "Hallie, I didn't see you there!" 

"Just got here." Hallie explained, not wanting to seem like she was eavesdropping. "I was looking for Ron and then it looked like you might be upset about something. Is there anything I can do?" 

Nearly Headless Nick explained how he wasn't allowed to join the Headless Hunt because of a technicality. 

Hallie felt bad for him, sure that the students must make it worse by always referring to him as 'Nearly Headless'. 

"I wish there was something I could do." Hallie repeated, honestly. 

She liked Nearly Headless Nick, though he was the Gryffindor ghost. He was always friendly and polite, always willing to point a lost first year in the right direction. 

The Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady, wasn't that talkative. So, Hallie was much more fond of Nick than she was of her own House's ghost. She often stopped and talked to him when she saw him and she hated to see him looking so glum. 

"Yeah, me too." Ron chimed in. 

"But there _is_ something you two can do for me." Nick said excitedly. "Hallie, Ron--Would I be asking too much--but no, you wouldn't want--" 

"What is it?" Hallie asked. 

"Well, this Hallowe'en will be my five hundredth day," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified. 

"Oh." Hallie said, not sure whether she should sound sad or happy about that. 

Ron looked as confused as she felt. 

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an _honor_ if you could attender. Miss Granger and Miss Patil would be most welcome too, of course--but I'd daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched the two of them eagerly. 

Ron and Hallie exchanged glances. 

"No." Hallie said quickly, "I'll come." 

"Me too." Ron said just as quickly. 

"My dear children! Hallie Potter, at **my** Deathday Party! And," he hesitated, looking excited, "Do you think you could _possibly_ mention to Sir Patrick how _very_ frightening and impressive you find me?" 

"Of course." The two children said at once. 

Nearly Headless Nick beamed. 

Hallie wondered, briefly what she had gotten herself into it, whatever it was, she was sure it was going to be interesting.   



	15. Part Fifteen: Halloween

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Fifteen- Halloween

"Let me get this straight, we're skipping the Halloween feast to go to another House's ghost's Deathday party?" Padma asked Hallie on Halloween as the two of them, plus Hermione, made their way to the Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Ron. 

"Nick seemed very upset." Hallie defended. "I wanted to make him feel better, besides it might be interesting." 

"I agree." Hermione piped up. "After all, I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been too one. It'll be fascinating." 

"Yeah, right." Padma muttered. "Who wants to celebrate the day they died, anyway?" 

Hallie and Hermione ignored her as they arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Ron was waiting for them, not looking too thrilled, it was obvious he'd rather be at the feast in the Great Hall. 

That was apparent by the wistful look he threw in the direction of the feast as the group passed the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons. 

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick' party had been lined with candles too, just like the path to the Great Hall, but the effect was quite different. Instead of being cheerful, these were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. 

The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Hallie shivered and drew her robes tightly around her, she heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard. 

"Is that supposed to be _music_?" Hallie heard Ron whisper. 

They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. 

"My dear friends," he said mournfully, "Welcome, welcome... So pleased you could come..." 

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside. 

It was an incredible sight. 

The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer. 

Hallie exchanged a look with her friends. 

"Shall we have look around?" She asked after a moment, wanting to move to keep warm. 

"Careful not to walk through anyone." Ron said nervously and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. 

They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the far Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuffs ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. 

"Oh, no." Hallie, Padma, and Hermione all said at once. 

"Turn back, turn back." Hermione ordered. "I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-" 

"Who?" Ron asked as they backtracked. 

"She haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor," Hallie informed Ron. 

"She haunts a _toilet_?" 

"Yes." Hermione answered. "It's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place." 

"We never go there anyway." Padma added. "I always avoid it and so do the others. It's awful trying to go to the loo with her wailing at you-" 

"Look, food!" Ron interrupted. 

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly, but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was so bad that Hallie was afraid that she might throw up. 

Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters, cakes, burned charcoal black, were heaped on salvers; there was a grey maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold, and in bride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words: 

_

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington   
died 31st October, 1492

_

Hallie turned away from the table, unable to stand the sight of the rotten food. Her friends did the same, all a little green. 

They had barely turned around when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them. 

"Hello, Peeves," Hallie said cautiously. 

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolting bow tie and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face. 

"Nibbles?" He said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. 

"No thanks." Padma declined for all four of them. 

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," Peeves said, his eyes dancing, for there was nothing Peeves liked better than causing trouble. "_Rude you was about poor Myrtle." _

He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Oy! Myrtle!" 

The three girls shared looks of horror. 

"Oh, no! Peeves, don't tell her what we said, she'll be really upset." Hermione whispered frantically. "We didn't mean it, we don't mind her--er, hello Myrtle." 

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. As always, Hallie was caught by how glum her face was, the glummest she had ever seen. 

"What?" She demanded sulkily. 

"How are you Myrtle?" Padma asked, falsely bright. "We were just saying how nice it is to see you out of the toilet." 

Myrtle sniffed. 

"The nasty girls were talking about you." Peeves said slyly in Myrtle's ear. 

"Just saying--saying--how nice you looked tonight." Hermione said, glaring at Peeves. 

Myrtle eyed them suspiciously. "You're making fun of me, the three of you," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes. 

"No--honestly--didn't I saw how nice Myrtle's looking?" Hermione asked, looking to Hallie and Padma to back her up. 

"Oh, yes..." 

"She did..." 

"Don't lie to me." Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. 

Hallie glared at him, miserable poltergeist! 

"D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" 

"You missed out 'spotty'," Peeves reminded her gleefully. 

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. 

Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "_Spotty! Spotty!_" 

"Oh, no, poor Myrtle." Hallie said sadly and then she made a face. "Stupid Peeves. It was horrible of him to hurt her feelings like that." 

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted towards them through the crowd. "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Oh yes," the four children lied. 

"Not a bad turnout," Nearly Headless Nick said proudly. "The Wailing widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra..." 

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. 

"Oh, here we go," Nearly Headless Nick said bitterly. 

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. Hallie guessed that these were the fellows who had gotten Nick so upset before. 

The assembly clapped wildly; Ron started to clap too, but stopped when Hallie glared at him. 

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging; a large ghost at the front, whose bearded head was under his arm, blowing the horn, leapt down, lifting his head high into the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed) and strode over to Nearly headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck. 

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there, I see." 

Hallie glared at the ghost, she didn't think it was very funny. 

Neither did Nick apparently. "Welcome, Patrick." He said stiffly, after the other ghost clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Live 'uns!" Sir Patrick cried spotting Hallie, Hermione, Padma, and Ron, and give a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter) 

"Very amusing," Said Nearly Headless Nick darkly. 

"Don't mind Nick!" Sir Patrick's head shorted from the floor. "Still upset that we won't let him join the hunt! But I mean to say--look at the fellow--" 

"I think Nick's very frightening." Hallie interrupted haughtily. 

"Ha! Bet he asked you to say that!" 

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" Nearly Headless Nick said loudly, striding towards the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight. "My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow..." 

But nobody heard much more. The Headless Hunt started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd turned to watch. 

Nearly Headless Nick tried to recapture his audience, but gave up after a few minutes. 

"I can't stand much more of this." Ron muttered to Hallie. Padma and Hermione echoed his statements. 

Hallie cast a glance at Nearly Headless Nick, hating the idea of abandoning him, but surely he couldn't have expected them to stay all night? 

"Let's go." She agreed and they backed towards the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles. 

"Pudding might not be finished yet." Ron said hopefully, leading the way towards the steps to the Entrance Hall. 

And then Hallie heard it. 

"_...Rip... Tear... Kill..._" 

It was the same voice she had hear before. She stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall. She looked at her friends, obviously none of them had heard anything. 

"_...Sooo hungry... For so long..._" The voice came again. 

Hallie's eyes widened and her friends stared at her, obviously trying to figure out was wrong. 

"_...Kill... Time to kill..._" The voice was growing fainter. 

"Hallie, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

Hallie ignored her friend and began to run in the direction of the voice. The others followed. Hallie strained her ears, distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice. 

"_I smell blood... I **smell blood!**_" 

Her stomach lurched, that thing whatever it was going to kill something. She started running even faster, trying to listen over the sound of her own footsteps. 

She hurtled around the whole second floor, her friends in fast pursuit, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. 

"Hallie _what_ is this all about?" Padma demanded. "Why are you leading us on a wild goose chase?" 

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "_Look!_" 

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached, slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. 

**

The Chamber of Secrets has Been Opened.   
Enemies of the Heir, Beware!

**

"What's that thing--hanging underneath?" Asked Ron, a slight quiver in his voice. 

As they edged nearer, Hallie almost slipped over: there was a large puddle of water on the floor. 

Padma and Hermione grabbed her and they inched towards the message, Ron right behind them, eyes fixed on the dark shadow beneath it. All four of them realized what it was at once and leapt backwards with a splash. 

Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. 

Then Padma spoke. "Let's get out of here." 

"Shouldn't we try and help?" Hermione wondered, voicing Hallie's only thoughts. 

"Trust me," Ron told them, "we don't want to be found here." 

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder told them that the Feast had just ended. 

From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundred of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. 

Hallie, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students, pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Then someone shouted through the quiet. 

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Pansy, she had pushed to the front of the crowd, her cold eyes alive and her face flushed as she smiled at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. 

"What's going on here? What's going on?" 

Attracted no doubt by Pansy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. 

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris!" He shrieked. Then his eyes fell on the quartet standing there and he glared at Hallie. 

"_You!_" He screeched, pointing at her. "_You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-" 

The accusation was all too much for Hallie, who'd ahd quite a lot of excitement that day and not enough to eat. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but instead slid into a dead faint. 

**Mlle. Jennifleur**- Colin does mean well, but... The best part about hard lessons is getting them out of the way before they hurt too much. Yes, Cho's going to be her nemesis. Someone has to, though Pansy will that role a little bit too. Thank you for the compliment! 

**LyonsRoar**- Thank you. I'll try. 

**Evil Enchantress**- Wow, that's a long review. Let's see, I'm glad you like the series and my take on Harry/Hallie. I think Harry's a little too naive at times, so I tried to avoid that with Hallie. If I find any other good stories like this, they'll go in my favourites--it's where I put stories that I think everyone should read. I will say it, Severus is **not** Hallie's father, it might seem that way, but it's not. All will be revealed later (book 4 or 5, I think). She is James daughter, but there is a story there, which is why Lucius and Narcissa wonder about her parentage. I'm glad you like the bond I have between them, I love writing it. Same with Draco, I love him and I wanted him and Hallie to get along. I'm having a lot of fun writing. Yes, I will eventually do all seven books and I usually update once a month (sometimes less often), whenever I have time with a busy work schedule and hectic personal life. 

KlutzyFreak- Thank you, I'd glad you like Hallie. Thank you so much for the compliments. As for the Draco thing, yeah, that always bugs me too, I think realtionships should be a natural evoloution (as you might be able to tell). Draco will certainly have a big part to play, he's Hallie's friend after all. 

**Stahchild**- I'm glad you like it. I don't update as often as I should, I know, but I will try to update more often. Thank you, I'm glad you like Hallie. I've always wanted Petunia and Harry to get along, that's why I wrote the Hallie/Petunia relationship the way I did. No, this isn't a Severitus, even if it might seem like it now. Everything will be revealed later, I promise. 


	16. Part Sixteen: Explanations and Defenses

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Sixteen- Explanations and Defenses

"Hallie!" 

"Miss Potter!" 

Hallie opened her eyes to see several concerned faces. She looked down, expecting to find herself on the ground, but instead she seemed to be in someone's arms. She looked up and saw that Professor Snape must have caught her before she fainted. 

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that." Hallie said sheepishly. She looked at the Professor. "I think I'm okay. You can put me down." 

"You're confident you can stand?" The Professor asked. Hallie nodded, so he set her on her own two feet. 

Hallie stumbled a bit, but Hermione's arm came out to steady her. 

"I think Miss Potter should go to the Hospital Wing." Professor Snape said smoothly. 

"Wait! What about my cat! She murdered it!" Filch accused angrily. "Her faint is just a confession of guilt." 

"Well, actually I fainted because I had nothing to eat." Hallie defended herself weakly. 

"Yes, where we you at dinner Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. 

"Not here, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore, who must have appeared when Hallie was out of it, said sharply as he detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket. "Come, let's conduct this in a more private location. Miss Patil, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you come too." 

Hallie assumed that though Dumbledore didn't name her, he meant for her to come. 

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster--just upstairs--please feel free--" 

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said. The silent crowd parted to let them pass, Hermione supporting Hallie, who was still feeling lightheaded. 

Hallie caught Draco's eye as she passed him, he mouthed 'later' and she nodded. 

Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. 

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Hallie saw several version of Lockhart dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. 

Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Hallie, Ron, Hermione and Padma exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, waiting and watching. For Hallie it was a relief to not longer be on her feet. 

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris' fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. 

Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed, Snape loomed behind them, frowning. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making making suggestions. 

Hallie was trying very hard not to listen to him, instead concentrating on Dumbledore. 

Though it was hard to ignore Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs Norris, his face in his hands. 

Hallie felt very sorry for him, though she was not at all fond of either Filch or Mrs Norris. She was also still quite upset at the accusation that she would murder a cat. 

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs Norris with his wand, but nothing happened; she continued to look as though she had been very recently stuffed. 

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus." He said softly. 

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. 

"Not dead?" Filch choked out, looking through his fingers at Mrs Norris. "But why is she all--all stiff and frozen?" 

"She has been Petrified." Dumbledore said. "But how, I cannot say." 

"Ask _her_!" Filch shrieked, turning his blotched and tearstained face towards Hallie. 

"Nonsense." Snape said before Dumbledore could say anything. "No second year could do this." 

"She did it! She did it!" Filch insisted. 

"Why would Miss Potter petrify your cat?" Professor McGonagall asked, if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard. "What reason could she possible have?" 

"It has to be her!" Filch insisted. "She was there--the four of them--why else would she have been there?" 

"Yes, that is a valid question." Professor McGonagall agreed. "Miss Potter?" 

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's deatday party." Hallie defended for herself and her friends. "I wasn't feeling well, so we decided just to go back to our common room, Ron was walking us there, even if it meant that missing his last chance at dinner." 

"A likely story." Filch said in disgust. "She was right there, at the scene of the crime!" 

"As you said, the four of them were there." Snape said smoothly. "Yet you insist it must be Miss Potter alone, why is that?" 

"Because she's--you know who she is, the others couldn't have, but she..." Filch trailed off. "Besides you saw what she wrote on the wall and I see her all that time with the Malfoy brat and we all know how the Malfoys feel about such things and she--in my office--she knows that I'm--I'm a Squib!" 

"So?" Hallie asked, quite upset at his implication. "Why should I care? One of my best friend's is muggleborn and the other is a halfblood, plus I was raised by Muggles, so why would I write anything that horrible?" 

The other professors seemed to agree with her point, but Filch still looked mutinous. 

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some _punishment_." 

"We can't punish the innocent, Argus." Dumbledore said calmly. "And Miss Potter does have a point, there is no proof and so it seems several things pointing against her as the culprits. Besides, we will be able to cure Mrs Norris, Argus. Madame Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made which will revive Mrs Norris." 

"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip up a mandrake restorative drought in my sleep--" 

"Excuse me," Professor Snape interrupted icily, "but I believe I am the Potions Matter at this school." 

Hallie had to bite back a giggle at the look on Lockhart's face. 

There was an awkward pause and then Dumbledore turned to Hallie and her friends. "You may go." He told them kindly. "I believe Miss Potter should go to teh hospital wing." 

Hallie wanted to protest, but knew it was no good. They exited Lockhart's office and headed towards the hospital wing. They were uncharacteristically silent. 

Hallie knew her friends had lots of questions, but didn't know how to ask them. She didn't want to get into it right now and was almost grateful that she had to go see Madame Pompfrey. 

Once they arrived at the hospital thing, Hallie was fussed over, like she had known she would be and Madame Pompfrey insisted that she spend the night. 

"Imagine you passing out like that, no wonder, you still look like death." She clucked, shaking her head. 

"It was just the shock." Hallie protested weakly, but it did her no good. 

She was admitted for the night and Madame Pompfrey went to get her some dinner, horrified that Hallie had missed her meal. 

Hallie's friends left her after a few minutes, promising to see her in the morning, and Hallie settled down for a night in the hospital wing, actually kind of grateful for the escape. 

She still wasn't sure what she was going to tell her friends without making herself sound crazy. Even to her own ears the truth seemed slight implausible...

* * *

**Stahchild**- I like Severitus' too and I've written a couple (though I try to make it so that Lily wasn't a slut), but I didn't want to take this story in that diection. I'll explain the Lily thing, later on. I'll try to update often, I just tend to get caught up in real life. 

**athenakitty**- Hallie's probably going to regret going to the party, but she did it to help a friend. Headaches are probably going to be a pretty frequent occurance as the story continues, I'm sure. 

**missfictionlater**- I'm glad you like it. I'll try. 

**Talons**- I'm glad you like "Hallie". It is easier to give a female character weaknesses. Also, since I'm a girl, I find female characters easier to write. Thank you for compliment and the recommendation. I'll loook up the story. 

**devilz child**- I'm glad you like it. I love Draco and always wanted him and Harry to be friends, so that's why I incorperated that into this story, but as for Pansy, I'm not a big fan. Besides, they can't be friends, they're eventually going to be romantic rivals, or at least sort of. 

**Shadowface**- Thank you, I'll try. 


	17. Part Seventeen: Discussions

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Seventeen- Discussions

The next morning Hallie was released from the hospital wing, though Madame Pompfrey fussed over her for a little while first. 

As soon as she returned to the Ravenclaw common room, Padma and Hermione were waiting for her. 

"So what happened last night?" Hermione demanded, as soon as the three girls were alone. "What made you lead us there?" 

"I heard something." Hallie told them. "It wasn't the first time either, I heard a voice and I just followed it." 

"We didn't hear anything." Padma told her, exchanging a worried glance with Hermione. 

"I know." Hallie said. "Neither did Ron. I picked up on that last night, but _I_ heard it." 

"Hallie..." Hermione began and then trailed off. 

"I know, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hallie said with a small smile. "That's why we can't tell anyone else, until I can figure out why I heard that voice and no one else did." 

Her friends nodded. "Agreed." 

"I'm still curious about the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said. "What **is** it? I spent all night reading _Hogwarts: A History_, but there's only the barest of mentions in it." 

"I guess we'll just have to do a much research as we can." Hallie told her friends. "Because whatever the Chamber is, I'm sure it's important."

* * *

After talking to Hermione and Padma, Hallie sought Ron out next, knowing that he needed an explanation. But she wasn't willing to be completely honest with him, didn't want him to know about the voices. 

"I don't _know_ what led me there." She explained, which was partially true, "I just had this _feeling_." 

Ron looked spooked. "If so, then you're feelings are kind of creepy. Next time you have one, can you warn us?" 

"Ron!" 

"What? I'd rather not stumble on a scene like that again." He told her. "But who knew that Filch was a squib? I mean it explain his hatred towards all us students, but I never would have guessed." 

"I knew." Hallie said quietly. "He was right about that. I did see the letter and when I mentioned it to Draco he told me." 

"Malfoy, I bet it was him who petrified Mrs Norris." Ron told her. 

"What!" Hallie exclaimed, in disbelief. "Ron!" 

"What? You said yourself that he knew Filch was a squib, everyone knows what his family's like, it has to be him." ROn declared. 

"He's my _friend_!" Hallie told Ron angrily. "And I know him. He didn't do this!" 

Ron sneered. "Hallie, you're fooling yourself. You're just seeing what you want to see. Malfoy's a rotter, through and through, just like his father. You're just too stubborn to see it." 

"_I'm_ stubborn!" Hallie exclaimed angrily. "You're the one who's too overcome with prejudice to see clearly! I'll admit Draco's not that nice to you, but he is my friend, just like you are and I won't have you insulting him." 

"You're so blind." Ron hissed at her. "Just because he charms you, you turn your back to the rest of his personality." 

"I do not!" Hallie argued. "Ron, I know that Draco can be a jerk, but he's my friend." 

"Well, you should pick your friends more carefully." Ron told her. 

"If you're just going to insult my choices, I'm not going to listen to this." Hallie said, glaring at him. "Talk to me when you feel like being reasonable." 

And with that she stomped away.

* * *

"Care to explain how three Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor ended up at that little scene last night?" Draco asked her as the two of them sat in the library. 

"We were coming back from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party." Hallie told him. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You went to the Gryffindor ghost's Deathday party?" 

"He invited me." Hallie said defensively. "Anyway, I got this weird feeling, so we took a detour and you know the rest." 

"Interesting feelings." Draco commented. 

"Yeah." Hallie agreed. "Because stumbling across petrified cats just fills my days with joy." 

"Doesn't it do that for us all?" Draco asked sarcastically. 

"Draco." Hallie said softly, hating what she was about to say. "I'm going to ask you something and I'm only go to ask you this once, did you do that?" 

"No." He stated flatly. 

"Okay." Hallie said. "That's what I thought, but since I had already defended your name, I thought I should check." 

"Weasley thought I did it, didn't he?" Draco asked ruefully. 

"Yeah." Hallie agreed quietly. 

Draco just nodded. "Just because I'm not crazy about squibs and mud-muggleborns, doesn't mean I'm for petrifying cats." 

Hallie just smiled. "I know." 

She believed Draco. More than that, she believed _in_ him.

* * *


	18. Part Eighteen: The Legend of the Chamber...

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Eighteen- The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets

"What were you doing in that hallway?" Professor Snape asked as soon Hallie showed up for her extra Potions lesson. 

"Like I said last night, I wasn't feeling well." Hallie answered. 

The Professor looked skeptical, but nodded. "Next time, take a more conventional route Miss Potter, we'd hate for you to get in more trouble." 

Hallie nodded, grateful that he had believed her. 

"Professor, what did the message mean?" Hallie asked after a moment. "_Enemies of the Heir Beware_." 

Professor Snape was silent for a long moment. 

"It could mean a great many different things, Miss Potter." He answered finally. "The exact answer, I'm unsure of." 

She nodded, taking it to mean he wasn't going to give her a satisfactory answer to her question. 

After a moment, he looked at her. "Did you do the assignment I required of you?" 

Hallie nodded and took the parchment out of her bag. 

"Oh, and here's the assignment you asked for class as well." She said, handing them both to him. 

The professor nodded. "Very good. That assignment's not due for another week. I'm very impressed." 

"I found some of the information I needed, when I was researching the other one and it seemed easier to do them both at the same time." Hallie explained. 

The Professer smiled slightly. "You truly are Lily's daughter, she's the only person I ever knew who would find it easier to do more work." 

Hallie just smiled. She liked being compared to her mother, it made her feel closer to her...

* * *

In the next few days, Hallie noticed some odd behavior from those around her. 

The Slytherins seemed to be showing her more respect than usual, while the Hufflepuffs and a few of the Gryffindors appeared to be afraid of her. 

"They think that you did that to Mrs. Norris." Padma informed. "According to Parvati, it's spread all around both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Most of the Gryffindors don't believe it, but a couple of the first years and a few of the third years who don't know you, seem to." 

Hallie rolled her eyes. "I'm twelve years old." She protested. "Where would I have learnt that kind of magic?" 

"You were a year old when you got rid of You-Know-Who." Hermione pointed out. "You're also known to be a very bright, accomplished witch. Aren't you doing Potions work way beyond the curriculum?" 

"I know. I know." Hallie said. "What _is_ the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "_Hogwarts: A History_ only has a bare mention, calling it just a legend. One that dates back to the founding of Hogwarts and I can't find it in any other book at all."

* * *

That day in History of Magic, by far their most boring course, Hermione asked Professor Binns what he knew about the Chamber of Secrets. 

He looked befuddled, especially as the whole class tuned in with rapt attention. Hallie figured the fact that Binns couldn't keep a room full of Ravenclaws awake was a bad sign, it meant there was no hope for the other Houses. 

The only interesting thing about the whole class in Hallie's opinion was that Binns' was a ghost and even that lost it's appeal very quickly. 

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_ Miss Granger, not myths in legends." 

He cleared his voice and began with his lesson, which was on the International Warlock Convention of 1289. 

Hallie raised her hand in the air. 

"Miss Potter?" 

"Sir, aren't legends always based in fact?" She asked in a clear voice. 

"Well, yes." Professor said slowly. "One could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational_, even _ludicrous_ tale..." 

By now, the whole class was hanging onto Professor Binn's every word. From the look on his face, Hallie would guess that that had never happened before. 

"Oh, very well." He said slowly. "Let's see... The Chamber of Secrets..." 

Hallie perked up, she was perhaps the most curious of anyone in the room, since she was everyone's prime suspect. 

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousands years ago-the precise date is uncertain-by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age." Binns began. "The four houses of the school are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazaar Slytherin. They built this castle together far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age where magic was feared by the common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." 

He paused and gazed blearily around the room before continuing. 

"For a few years, the founders worked together in harmony, seeking out youngster who showed signs of magic and brining them to the castle to be educated." He told them. "But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school." 

Hallie absorbed the words. So much was starting to make sense, even if Binns had yet to say anything about the Chamber of Secrets. 

The reason Slytherins were persecuted, it must have started as prejudice against Salazaar and grown into prejudice against the house as a whole in time. 

That must also be the reason that Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other so much, it had simply grown out of a feud between two men. It seemed rather silly to her, but she would bet that it was truth. 

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Binns continued. "According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other four knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets, so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." 

There was a lengthy silence when he finished. 

Hallie saw Hermione's pale face and knew the words _unworthy to study magic_ bothered her, since she would of been considered one of those such people. 

"The whole thing is nonsense of course." Binns told them, looking faintly annoyed. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. It is nothing more than a tale told to frighten the gullible." 

Several students began to speak up at once, but Binns silenced them. 

"Enough of this nonsense!" He told them sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not one shred of evidence to back it up and I regret telling you such a foolish story. We will return, if you please, to _history_, to solid believable _fact_!" 

Hallie knew that they'd hear no more of the Chamber from Binns, though what he had said had been enough of a start. She now knew what _Enemies of the Heir Beware_ meant, but who had written it there? 

She spent the rest of the rather boring history class, pondering that thought.

* * *

**Harry-Potter-fan01**- I'm glad you like it. I actually don't know how I'm going to handle Hallie finding out she's a parselmouth, what her reaction will be. Should be interesting. 

**LittleMorgsi**- Thank you, I'm glad you approve. As I said above, I'm not sure what her reaction will be. Fainting is certainly an option, especially since she might not be too crazy about snakes... 

**Yana5**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update more often. 

**Raynee**- I'll try, I know I haven't updated enough. 

**Mlle. Jennifluer**- I think he did, he definitely mentions the kwikspell letter. Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 

**Korrd**- Thank you. There will be a Quidditch chapter. Dobby will appear again, definitely. As for the rest, I'm not sure. 

**Song Figt**- I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the wonderful comment. Book 5 was depressing wasn't it? I'm not sure what I'm going to do when I come to it... 

**KlutzyFreak**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Draco/Hallie are cute, aren't they? There'll be more Dobby and Lucius soon, I promise. 

**Tiamante Salazar Tameran**- I'm glad you like it. I love girl!Harry stories too, sort of why I wrote this one. I'll try to start updating more oftne. Thanks for the review! 

**Shadowface**- Thank you, I'll try. 

**athenakitty**- I don't know if Lockhart will lose his memories-no faulty wand, remember? Just like I'm not sure Filch's opinion **is** going to change. 

**Stahchild**- No, that's okay. I undersatnd completely that it's frustrating when you get into a story and then it's never updated. I'm glad you think the pacing is good. Not a Draco fan? I like him, though after OotP, I do doubt whetehr he could be redeemed, but this is fic land. I'm trying to make him a little less obnoxius, though he's still a spoiled brat. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story. 


	19. Part Nineteen: Slytherin Sympathizer

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Nineteen- Slytherin Sympathizer

"So Salazaar Slytherins the one who started the pureblood fanaticism." Hermione commented later, when they were discussing in in the library. 

"Yes, but I don't think he meant it the way it's taken now." Hallie told her. "You heard what Binns said, it was an unstable time for the wizarding world. It makes sense that he wouldn't want to take in muggle-borns, since Muggles were burning witches at the stake and all." 

"Hallie, how can you say that?" Hermione exclaimed. 

"I'm just saying that Salazaar had his point, even if he was wrong." Hallie told her. "And in a thousand years, a lot of things can be misconstrued." 

"What about the monster part?" Padma questioned. "Why would he leave a monster if he wasn't evil?" 

Hallie shrugged. "There's no proof that he _did_. You heard Binns, it's never been proven." 

"But Hallie, what about the message?" Hermione questioned her. 

"I don't know." Hallie admitted. "I mean, I guess there might be some truth, but a thousand years is a long time and a lot facts can get lost..." 

Hallie noticed a few stares coming her way. Stupid rumors. 

"Assuming that the Chamber is real, who could have opened it?" Hermione questioned. 

"Well, not me." Hallie told her. 

"No, we already knew that." Padma assured her. "Besides, it's bound to be someone in Slytherin." 

"What's bound to be someone in Slytherin?" 

The girls looked up to see Ron standing there. 

"We're discussing the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione told him. "We got Binns to talk about it in his class." 

"Well, what did he say?" Ron asked eagerly. 

The three girls repeated what Binns had told them. 

"Old Salazaar really was a nutter, wasn't he?" Ron asked in disbelief. 

"Or the legend has been seriously exaggerated over the last thousand years." Hallie said coolly, still irritated with Ron. 

"Come on Hallie, you can't be defending _Slytherin_!" Ron exclaimed, then shook his head in disgust. "Malfoy must really be getting to you." 

"Draco is not _getting_ to me." Hallie argued. "He's my friend." 

"He's also probably the Heir of Slytherin." Ron retorted. "Come on Hallie, his family's never been in any other house and Dad swears that Lucius Malfoy is a rotter, so..." 

Hallie saw that Hermione and Padma seemed to be swayed by Ron's words. 

"Draco is not the heir of Slytherin!" She exclaimed. 

"How do you know?" Padma asked quietly. 

"Because he told me." Hallie replied. 

Ron snorted. "Yes, because there's no way he can lie." 

"I don't want to listen to this." Hallie said, gathering her books and stomping off, leaving Hermione and Padma calling after her. She didn't feel like talking with any of them. 

On her way out, she felt someone grab her hand. She stopped and glared, then smiled when she saw Draco. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Oh, just some stupid prejudice." She replied, then something occurred to her. "Draco, can I talk to you somewhere? Blaise and Theo too." 

She was recalling her conversation with Theo on the train and what Ron had just said. 

"Sure." He replied. "They're in our common room, why don't we go there." 

"You sure?" Hallie asked. 

She knew that the other three Houses disapproved of letting other students into their sacred ground, though Ravenclaw allowed it, as long as you had permission from Professor Vector. 

"Yeah, the rules are the same in all four Houses." Draco told her. "Students from another house can enter the common room with permission from the Head of House, but only Professor Vector usually grants it, but I bet Professor Snape will make an exception for you." 

The two made their way to Snape's office. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, how may I help you?" He asked when they got there, looking up from some papers he was grading. 

"I want permission for Hallie to enter our common room." Draco said. 

"May I ask why?" 

"Honestly, because my friends are all being awful and I want a place to hide." Hallie answered. "I have friends in Slytherin." 

"Very well." Snape answered slowly. "Permission is granted." 

"Thank you." Hallie answered. 

Snape just nodded. Draco led her away. 

"That was easy." Hallie commented as they made their way to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. 

Draco didn't say anything, just led her inside. The Slytherin common room was a dungeon, with a rather old, elaborate feel to it. 

Some might call it creepy, but Hallie kind of like it. She was conscious of the stares that she was generating. Blaise and Theo, who were reading in a corner, jumped at her presence. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Blaise asked Hallie. 

"I got permission from Professor Snape, I wanted to talk to the three of you." She told them, then she sighed. "I also wanted to escape." 

"Why?" Draco asked as the two of them settled next to Blaise and Theo. 

"I got into a fight with Ron, another one, and a kinda fight with Padma and Hermione." She explained, then made a face. "We had differing opinions on Salazaar Slytherin, amongst other things." 

"Let me guess, they think he and everything to do with him, including this house is pure evil." Draco guessed. 

"Pretty much." Hallie confirmed. "Which is stupid." 

"What brought on the discussion about old Salazaar?" Blaise asked. "The Chamber of Secrets." Hallie answered. "We asked Binns about it today." 

She quickly surmised what they had been told. The others nodded. 

"That's about as much as I know too." Draco told her. "I wrote to Father to ask him if he knew anything, but I haven't gotten a response yet." 

Hallie paused, trying to think how to gently phrase her next words. 

"The thing I wanted to ask you. On the train, Theo, we talked about bloodlines and how in factors into the Sorting Hat's decision." Hallie reminded them. "Ron had a point, as muddled as it was, that the heir of Slytherin would be someone who's family has **always** been in Slytherin. You and Draco aside, who else fits the mold?" 

She had decided that neither Theo and Blaise was the Heir of Slytherin either, she just couldn't see it. Besides, she thought it had to be someone older than them. 

"Probably a fourth or fifth year." She added. "I mean, that's the silliest thing about people thinking it's me, I'm only a second year, I don't have that kind of magic, whatever people think." 

"I can't tell you off the top of my head." Theo told her. "But I'll find out. I think you might have a point." 

"Thank you, I try." Hallie commented with a smile. "Now that said and done with, is anyone else looking forward to Quidditch?"

* * *


	20. Part Twenty: Suspicion

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty- Suspicion

Hallie made up with Hermione and Padma that evening, though she knew that they still weren't convinced that Draco wasn't evil. 

She decided against telling them her idea, she'd tell them if it turned out to be anything. 

She was still mad at Ron, though, for being so unreasonable. Why was he so convinced that Draco had to be evil? 

That thought was on her mind, but there were several other things to concern her as well. 

Her first Quidditch match was fast approaching. She was quite excited, actually. Though scared out of her mind. 

What if she couldn't do it? What if she made a fool of herself? 

Failure wasn't something that Hallie was used to and the idea that Ravenclaw might lose made her ill. 

She tried to put it behind her though, no reason to totally terrify herself before the big day.

* * *

Hallie stayed away from Ron for the next few days, but then she came across him talking to Padma and Hermione. The conversation seemed quite involved. 

Hallie frowned. What was going on? While, unlike Draco, Ron occasionally hung out with Padma and Hermione, he was more her friend than theirs and it was unusual to see the three of them talking without her. Besides, something about the way they were talking so animatedly bothered her, so she approached them. 

They stopped talking when they saw her approach, confirming her suspicions that something was up. 

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked casually. 

"Nothing." Hermione answered. 

Hallie didn't press, but nor did she believe her. Something was going on and she had the feeling that whatever it was, she wouldn't like it. 

However, she just nodded and let it go. 

She looked at Ron and decided that she was still mad at him, so she smiled tightly and excused herself. 

As she walked away, she heard the other three begin to talk again in low whispers. She narrowed her eyes. 

Something was going on, she just knew it.

* * *

That night, Hallie was on her bed, doing her Potions essay. 

Normally, she would do her homework in the common room, but the book was restricted reading, so she wanted to keep it in her dorm. 

Hermione and Padma walked in, just as she was about to put the book back in her trunk. 

"What's that?" Hermione asked her, staring at the book. 

"_Most Potent Potions._" Hallie answered, gently putting the old book away. 

Hermione and Padma exchanged a glance. 

Hallie looked at them both in suspicion. "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason." Hermione said quickly. "But isn't that restricted?" 

"Yes." Hallie answered slowly. "But you can take books out of the restricted section if you have permission from a professor and Professor Snape assigned the book, so I can study a rare antidote." 

She didn't know why she was explaining herself, since neither Padma or Hermione usually displayed the least bit of interest in her Potions curriculum. 

"Also, we're working on one of the Potions together next week. Why?" 

"Just curious." Padma answered for Hermione and the two exchanged another look. 

"What's going on?" Hallie demanded. 

"Nothing." Her friends answered in unison. 

Hallie glared at them. "I don't believe you." She answered flatly. "Again, what's going on?" 

"Nothing." Hermione answered again. 

Hallie shook her head. "Whatever, you know what, I probably don't want to know." 

She thought back to them talking with Ron and thought that it probably had something to do with Draco, which meant she really didn't want to hear it.

* * *

**(>**- I'm glad you like it. I love harry!girl fanfics too, which is one of the reasons I wrote one. 

**Mlle. Jennifuler**- I can't promise that it won't be a triangle, though if it, it'll be fairly lopsided. Ron and Draco are never going to be friedns and the rivalry between them will grow as they all grow older and Hallie will definitly be caught in the middle. 

**KlutzyFreak**- I would never abandon this story. Of all my stories, this is my favourite and by far the most special, so don't worry, I'm never giving up on this one! There will be a fight for Hallie, which I think is already fairly obvious, though not for some time since they're still only 12. As for the Yule Ball, I have an idea for that one that might surprise you. Still debating it though. 

**Lanfear**- I'll try. 

**Shadowface**- I'm glad you like it and Colin will be petrified very soon, I promise. I'm glad you like Draco too and I will try to update more! 

**mike**- Thank you. 

**Harry-Potter-fan01**- Thank you and yes, Ginny will be the one in the Chamber, that's not going to change. 

hermoine21- Um, no, but it's an interesting idea and thank youf or suggesting it. I'm glad you like the story! 

nairojam- Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you like the GWL and I promise you that the rest will be out eventually. 


	21. Part TwentyOne: Quidditch

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets 

By Misha   
_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

_A.N- I don't believe that Roger Davies' Quidditch position is ever given, so I decided to make him a Beater. I figured it worked at least okay, so... Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

Part Twenty-One: Quidditch

The morning of her first Quidditch game, Hallie woke up with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

This was it! 

She could barely eat that morning at breakfast, though Hermione kept trying to persuade her. Hallie was still convinced her friends were up to something, but she was letting it go for now. 

After breakfast, she met with the rest of the team to get ready. 

"Nervous?" Sierra asked her as they put on their blue Quidditch robes. 

Hallie nodded. "A little bit." 

"It's natural." Sierra assured her. "I felt that way when I played my first Quidditch game, as well." 

"Besides, Hufflepuff never wins." Gloria Essing, one of the other Chasers assured her. "Now if it was Slytherin, I'd be worried, but Hufflepuff sucks." 

"Exactly." Sierra agreed. "Just get the snitch when you can and we'll be okay, Hal." 

Hallie nodded, feeling a little more confident.

* * *

The game started and Hallie felt confident when she realized that her broom was **way** superior to that of the Hufflepuff seeker. 

Not that that always guaranteed a win, but it certainly helped. All of a sudden, Hallie was very aware of a heavy Bludger heading her way. 

"I've got it, Hallie!" Roger shouted, zooming after it, club in hand. 

Hallie watched as Roger gave the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of one of the Slytherins, but then it changed directions and came straight back to Hallie. 

She ducked to avoid it and Roger managed to hit it away again, but once again it swerved back towards her head. She couldn't figure out what was going on. 

She'd seen a few Quidditch games by now and never once had she seen a Bludger concentrate on one person like this one seemed to be. 

Hallie zoomed towards the other end of the field, where Mark Brocklehurst, the other Bearer and the older brother of one of the other Ravenclaw girls in Hallie's year, was waiting for the Bludger. Mark swung at it with all his might and the bludger was knocked off course. 

Hallie was about to give a sigh of relief, when the Bludger swung back again, it was like it was magnetically attached to her. Hallie didn't have a clue what was going on until she heard the announcer call the score 40-0 for Hufflepuff, which was not good. 

She knew the problem, Mark and Roger were sticking close to her because of the Bludger, that wouldn't leave her own, which meant the Hufflepuffs kept deflecting the other Bludger at the Chasers, without anyone to stop them. Also Mark and Roger were so close to her, that she didn't have a chance at seeing the snitch. 

"Someone's tampered with this Bludger." Mark told her after it went after Hallie yet again. Roger nodded and signaled towards Madame Hooch, calling a time out. 

"What's going on?" Sierra demanded flatly, when they had all landed. "The Bludger's killing us, Roger, Mark, what are you guys doing?" 

"We're trying to stop the other Bludger from _literally_ killing Hallie." Roger retorted. "Someone's fixed it, it won't leave her alone." 

The rest of the team all swore. 

Hallie made a quick decision. "We're never going to win this way." She said quickly. "And I'm usually pretty quick with the snitch in practice, or over the summer when I played with friends, so if I'm left alone, without Mark and Roger on either side of me, I can catch it and you guys have a chance to score." 

"No way!" Sierra exclaimed, glaring at Roger. "Roger, tell her no way!" 

Roger was quiet, and looked Hallie in the eye. "Do you think you can do it?" 

Hallie nodded. 

"Fine." Roger said. "Mark, you and I will go after the other Bludger, and leave Hallie to do her best." 

Sierra looked murderous, but play resumed anyway. 

It had started to rain and Hallie knew that she only had a brief window. She could hear the Bludger behind her and zigzagged to the best of her ability to get out of the way. 

Suddenly, she saw the Golden snitch. She paused for a minute, to get a game plan, a moment too long for the Bludger saw her and hit her at last, smashing into her elbow. 

Hallie knew instantly that her arm was broken. Dazed by the pain, she knew she still had to get the snitch, so she lunged for it and grabbed it in her hand before the Hufflepuff seeker even knew what was going on. She then headed down to the ground, unable to control the pain. 

She passed out, just as she hit the ground.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in the Hospital wing and she couldn't move her arm at all. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel anything. 

"What's going on?" She demanded as she sat up. 

She saw Professor Snape, Hermione and Padma all standing there. 

Professor Snape was scowling. Hallie noticed her friend were standing back, as if kind of afraid. 

"It was obvious your arm was hurt when you fell." He told her. "And Professor Lockhart took it upon himself to heal it before any of us could stop him." 

"No way!" Hallie cried in dismay. "You let him try to fix my arm! What did he do to it?" 

"Deboned it." Professor Snape answered. "I am sorry Miss Potter, I just wasn't quick enough." 

"It was just a mistake, everyone makes them." Hermione jumped in. 

Hallie rolled her eyes. Hermione was still enchanted with Lockhart and so was Padma, even though Hallie had decided that he was a total moron. 

Just then Madame Pompfrey walked over, scowling at Hallie. 

"You need to eat more! Skin and bones, that's why you keep fainting!" She raged. "You have to take more care!" 

She then looked at Hallie's arm and scowled. "I have a few things to say to certain people." She muttered, then looked back at Hallie. "You'll have to stay the night, of course. Regrowing bones is tricky business, not that I'd let you go anyway after that fainting act of yours... You're up for a rough night." 

She handed Hallie some wretched stuff to make her arms grow back, then glared at Hermione and Padma. 

"Out." She ordered. "She needs her rest." 

She looked at Professor Snape. "That goes for you too." 

The professor nodded. "Very well, I just wanted to make sure that Miss Potter would be all right." 

With that he swept out of the hospital wing, Padma and Hermione wished her goodnight and then scurried out themselves, leaving Hallie to ponder her numb arm all by herself. 

She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *


	22. Part TwentyTwo: Nighttime Visitors

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Two: Nighttime Visitors

Hallie awoke to aching pain in her arm and the realization that she not alone. 

She blinked and looked carefully at her companion. "Dobby!" She exclaimed in disbelief. 

The house-elf had been carefully mopping her forehead with a wet cloth. His goggling tennis-ball eyes were peering at Hallie through the darkness. A single tear was running down his pointed nose. 

"Hallie Potter is in grave danger." He whispered miserably. "Dobby warned Hallie Potter, but she instead on coming anyway, but Dobby had to keep her safe." 

"Did you do this to me?" Hallie demanded angrily. "Did you set that Bludger after me?" 

"Dobby trying to save Hallie Potter." Dobby answered, his eyes miserable. "Even though Dobby knows Hallie Potter could get Dobby in trouble with his masters, Dobby had to try and save Hallie Potter from grave danger." 

Hallie listened to his words. 

Grave danger. She wondered if it had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets. Dobby's masters were the Malfoys. 

Hallie froze, unable to believe it. Draco couldn't have lied to her, could he have? 

"Dobby is Draco responsible for the danger I'm in?" She asked. 

Dobby shook his head. "No, young master would not harm Hallie Potter." 

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked, relieved to know that her friend hadn't lied to her. 

"If Hallie Potter only knew!" Dobby exclaimed passionately. "If she only knew what she means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers what it was like when He Who Must Not Be Named was at the height of his powers, miss! We house-elves were treated like vermin, miss!" 

He looked at her with those big, wide eyes. "Life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. Hallie Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken and it was a new dawn, miss, and Hallie Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who the Dark days would never end, miss..." 

Hallie wasn't sure she was comfortable with Dobby's word, making her sound like some sort of miracle when she had no idea why she had been able to beat Voldemort. She'd only been a baby, after all. 

"And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are about to happen, are perhaps happening already." Dobby continued. "Dobby cannot let Hallie Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more--" 

Dobby froze, then grabbed Hallie's water jug from her bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. 

A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..." 

"The Chamber of Secrets, you know who's opened it! Tell me!" Hallie demanded. 

"Dobby can't say, miss," the elf stammered, his eyes huge in the dark. "Just that it's someone that Hallie Potter trusts." 

"But not Draco?" Hallie asked, just to be sure. 

"Not young master Draco." Dobby confirmed. "Hallie Potter won't leave will she?" 

"No." Hallie answered. "But I will be careful." 

"Dobby hopes that will be enough." The house elf said regretfully. "Just be careful Hallie Potter, all is not as it seems." 

With that Dobby disappeared, leaving Hallie alone. 

In the next moment, Dumbledore was backing into into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying it's feet. Together they heaved it onto a bed. 

"Get Madame Pompfrey," Dumbledore whispered and Professor McGonagall hurried past Hallie's bed, out of side. 

Hallie lay still, pretending to be sleep. 

She heard urgent voices, then Professor McGonagall came back into view, followed by Madam Pomfrey. 

"What happened?" Madame Pompfey whispered as she bend over the statue on the bed. 

"Another attack." Dumbleodre answered. "Minerva found him on the stairs." 

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him." Professor McGonagall told her. "We think he was trying to sneak up here and visit Miss Potter." 

Hallie's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, she raised herself a few inches so she could look at the statue on the bed. 

A ray of moonlight lay across the staring face, giving her a clear view. It was Colin Creevy, the irritating Gryffindor first year. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. 

"Petrified?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a whisper. 

"Yes." Professor McGonagall confirmed. "But I shudder to think... If I hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have..." 

The three of them stared down at Colin. 

Then Dumbledore leaned forward and pried the camera out of Colin's rigid grasp. 

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall asked eagerly. 

Dumbledore didn't answer, instead he pried open the back of the camera. 

"Good gracious!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. 

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Hallie, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. 

"Melted." Madame Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "All melted..." 

"What does this _mean_ Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently. 

"It means, that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Dumbledore answered gravely. 

Madame Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. 

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But Albus... Surely... _Who_?" 

"The question is not _who_." Dumbledore replied, his eyes on Colin's still form. "The question is _how_..." 

Hallie frowned, what did he mean by that? From what she could see of Professor McGonagall's face, she didn't understand it any better than Hallie did...

* * *

_A.N- Thank you to everyone who pointed out that I posted chapter 19 twice, I was having one of those days and never even suspced that I had messed up. Thanks again._

**Talons**- I'm looking forward to the Yule Ball myself, evne if it is quite a ways away and as for what Padma, Hermione and Ron are up to, you'll see evetually, but you might be right... 

**Yana5**- Thank you. 

**Merle Elendil**- Thank you. 

**Harry-Potter-fan01**- I'll try. 

**High Serpent King**- I will admit I have a lot of stories, but that isn't the big problem with updating. This story is actualyl further along than what I have posted, it's just that on my computer html-ing is a pain and because of that I don't do it as often as I should. 

**Mlle. Jenifleur**- Yeah, Hallie has her hands full right now, doesn't she? As for her friends, well some of them might, but not all of them... 

**sunao**- I love Harry!girl stories too, which is why I decided to write one and I'm glad you like my effort. I don't like the name Hariet either, whihc is why I chose Hallie (besides I wanted to be different). I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Hallie as more neautral and I agree that Hallie/Draco are cute (and are going to be even more so when they get older). 

**reader**- Thank you. 


	23. Part TwentyThree: Nothing Quite Fits

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Three: Nothing Quite Fits

Hallie was discharged from the hospital wing the next morning, her arm all healed, though a little sore. 

Colin's bed had been moved behind a thick curtain, hiding it from sight. Though, Hallie doubted that would stop people from knowing what had happened. 

After she left the hospital wing, she headed back to her dorm. Hermione and Padma weren't there, but that was okay. She wanted some time to herself, anyway. 

She was still thinking about everything that had happened the night before. Collin being attacked, Dumbledore's mysterious comment, and Dobby's visit. 

Hallie was still puzzling over what Dobby had told her. Someone she trusted, but not Draco. 

How would Dobby know if the Malfoys weren't involved somehow, but she didn't trust either Lucius or Narcissa. So, there had to be something more to this then met the eye, something that didn't quite fit. 

That was the only explanation she could think of. She'd just have to keep her eyes open, sooner or later she'd figure out what was going on.

* * *

Hermione and Padma returned to the dorm about an hour later. 

"Sorry we weren't there to meet you," Hermione apologized, "we lost track of time." 

"That's okay." Hallie told them. "What were you guys?" 

Padma and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Just studying." 

Hermione said quickly. 

Hallie didn't believe her, but she didn't press either. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know. 

Hallie got up from her bed and went to her chest. 

She had a Potions lesson this afternoon anyway. She didn't need much, today's lesson was just theory, unfortunately. She much preferred the actual art of Potions making to having to study the theory behind it. 

Which might be why she was at a Fifth, almost Sixth Year level when it came to the actual Potions making and a Third Year level when ti came to Potions theory. 

She saw Hermione and Padma staring into her chest. 

"What?" She asked, feeling slightly irritated. What was up with them these days? 

"Some of your ingredients, those aren't the sort of ingredients student normally have." Hermione said casually. 

"Professor Snape gave me a list of ingredients I would need for my special lessons." Hallie told her friends, wondering why they were curious now when they never had been before. "I got permission and had someone else pick them from me." 

That someone had been Draco's parents. She had asked Draco to ask them because she knew that neither Lucius or Narcissa would have any problems getting her the things on the list, even if a few weren't age appropriate. 

However, she had gotten permission from both Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore first, since it was for her Potions study. She could have always borrowed from the school stores, since she mainly worked on the Potions during her lessons, but she had wanted her own supply and Professor Snape had told her he didn't see the harm. 

After all, most Potions Masters rarely used communal ingredients, preferring their own private supply. Hallie was a far cry from being a Potions Master, but she was a dedicated student. 

Hermione and Padma nodded at what she told them. 

"Anyway, I have to go." Hallie said, grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you guys later." 

With that, she hurried out of the dorm, hoping that she wouldn't be late for her lesson. Professor Snape did not appreciate tardiness.

* * *

When she came back from her lesson, Hermione and Padma were once again no where to be seen. 

Hallie knew they were up to something, but she wasn't sure what. Nor was she sure she really wanted to know. 

She returned her Potions books to her trunk and then frowned. 

She would swear that someone had been in her things. It wasn't obvious, but a few of her things had been moved around. 

Hallie frowned again and then shook her head, dismissing the idea. 

After all, who would have been in her trunk? Still, she decided that she would start locking it from then on. 

Just to be careful.

* * *


	24. Part TwentyFour: The Duelling Club

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Four: The Duelling Club

A week later, Hallie was walking across the Entrance Hall with Hermione and Padma, one of the few times she had hung out with them away from class all week. She still had no clue what was up with their disappearing act, but then she still didn't think she wanted to know. So she didn't ask any questions. 

Suddenly, the girls spotted a small group of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had been pinned up. 

Ron was one of the people gathered and he looked excited. "They're staring a Duelling Club!" he told them. "First meeting is tonight." 

Hallie had to admit that sound pretty interested. "That could come in handy." She murmured, though she doubted that the Slytherin monster could duel. 

_Of course you never know **who you'll have to duel someday.**_ A little voice in her head pointed out. 

Hallie shivered. 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. 

Hallie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

But where had that thought come from? She shook her head and dismissed it. Still, learning to duel could be useful and very interesting...

* * *

That night, at eight o'clock, Hallie and her friends headed back to the Great Hall. 

The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles fighting overheard. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited. 

"I wonder who will be teaching us?" Padma wondered as they edged into the crowd. 

"Someone told me that Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young." Hermione volunteered. "So, maybe it'll be him." 

"As long as it's not-" Hallie began and then groaned when she caught sight of the very person who's name she had been about to say. 

Gildroy Lockhart. The only thing that cheered her was that he was accompanied by Professor Snape. So, it couldn't be **too** awful. 

"Gather round, gather round! Can every see me?" Lockhart called out. "Can you all hear me? Excellent!" 

He paused and flashed the crowd a wide smile. "Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start the little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions--for full details, see my published works." 

"Yeah, right." Hallie muttered under her breath. The more time she spent with Lockhart, the more she was convinced hat he had to be a fake. 

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Lockhart continued, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you to worry--you'll still have you Potions master when I'm though with him, never fear!" 

"Yeah, but maybe we won't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hallie muttered to herself, but this time Padma and Hermione both heard her and shot her dirty looks. 

Hallie looked at Professor Snape and smirked, if she were Lockhart she'd be really worried right now. 

_Well, this should be amusing._ She thought to herself. 

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least Lockhart did with a great flourish, while Professor Snape simply jerked his head irritably. 

_Oh, yes, this is definitely going to be fun._ Hallie thought with a smirk, as she watched the two professors raise their wands like swords in front of them. 

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the crowd, who had gone silent as they eagerly awaited the display. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." 

"I wouldn't bet on that." Hallie murmured under her breath. 

"One--two--three--" Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders. 

Professor Snape cried: _"Expelliarmus!"_

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet; he flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the dolor. 

Hallie could see Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheering, she herself had to bite back a cheer since that would neither be nice nor ladylike. Hermione and Padma exchanged worried looks. 

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione squealed nervously. 

Hallie just shrugged. 

Lockhart got to his feet, unsteadily. "Well, there you have it!" He said, getting back on he platform. "That was a Disarming Charm--as you see, I've lost my wand--ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so it was very obvious what you were about to do." 

"Yeah, right." Hallie murmured. Did he think they were all idiots? Anyone could see that he had been caught completely off guard. 

Yet, Lockhart was still blathering on. "If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy." He claimed. "However I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." 

Professor Snape looked murderous. Hallie had never seen him look so furious. 

Possibly Lockhart noticed too, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me." 

Hallie saw Professor Snape head towards her, but Lockhart reached her first. 

"Miss Potter, how about Miss Parkinson?" He suggested. 

Hallie inwardly groaned. She didn't mind Slytherins, but her few run-ins with Pansy Parkinson had been decidedly unpleasant. 

Still, she nodded and reluctantly walked over to her partner. Pansy shot her glare that showed that she was just as happy with the arrangement as Hallie was. 

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called, back on the platform, "and bow!" 

Hallie and Pansy barely inclined their heads, both looking grim and unhappy. 

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted to them. "When I could to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent--_only_ to disarm them--we don't want any accidents. One... Two... Three..." 

Hallie swung her wand over her shoulder, but Pansy had started on 'two' and she wasn't aiming to disarm. Her spell hit Hallie so hard she felt as though she'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. She stumbled, but everything seemed to be still be working and she knew she could waste no more time. 

Hallie thought about casting a nasty spell back at Pansy, but it wasn't her style. So instead, she simply cried "_Expelliarmus!_" and put her might into it. 

Pansy didn't go flying, but she stumbled and her wand flew out of her hand. Still, while Hallie restrained herself, no one else appeared too. 

There were an awful lot of people in the room, bearing the ill-effects of various curses. 

"_I said disarm **only**!_" Lockhart shouted in alarm taking in the ill effects. 

"Dear, dear," Lockhart commented, skittering through the crowd, looking at the affects of the duels. "I think I'd better teach you to _block_ unfriendly spells." 

He looked over the crowd. "We need a volunteer pair--Longbottom and Finch-Fetchley, how about you?" 

"Bad idea, Professor Lockhart." Professor Snape commented cooly. "Longbottom caused devastation with the simplest spells. We'd be sending what was left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital in a matchbox." 

Hallie saw the Gryffindor boy turn bright pink with embarrassment at the Potion Professor's comments and felt a sudden rush of anger at her favorite teacher. Why has he picking on Neville like that, embarrassing him in public? 

She couldn't wonder for long, because suddenly Professor Snape's eyes turned to her. "How about Miss Potter and Miss Parkinson?" 

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart agreed, gesturing Hallie and Pansy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. 

Lockhart headed towards Hallie's side, but Professor Snape got there first. "I'll handle Miss Potter, you coach Miss Parkinson." He said silkily. 

Lockhart looked put-out, but went over to the Slytherin girl and started talking to her, even though she didn't appear to be listening. 

"Just disarm, it's really all you have to do." Professor Snape instructed Hallie. "Just do it quickly and put feeling into it." 

Hallie nodded and stepped forward to face Pansy. The Slytherin girl was smirking. 

"Three--two--one--go!" Lockhart shouted. 

Pansy raised her wand and bellowed, "_Serpensortia_!" 

Hallie had no time to react, before a long black snake shot one of the end of Pansy's wand and fell heavily onto the floor between the two girls and raised itself, ready to strike. 

There were screams from the rest of the room. Hallie herself felt like screaming, the snake was pretty terrifying. 

"Don't move, Miss Potter, I'll get rid of it." Professor Snape assured her, moving to take out his wand. 

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted, brandishing his wand. 

There was a loud bang and instead of vanishing, the snake flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards a Hufflepuff who's name Hallie thought was Justin and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. 

Hallie knew she had to do something, but what? Suddenly, something propelled her to step forward and look directly at the snake and shouted "leave him!" 

The snake did just as she asked and dropped to the floor. The crowd had gone silent with amazement and Hallie knew why. 

She herself was stunned and amazed and frightened. She had no idea what had possessed her to do that or how she was able to do it, but she knew that it wasn't good. 

She had just talked to a snake and that made her a parselmouth. 

Not a good thing.

* * *

**Merle Elendil**- Thanks. The site has gotten much more advanced, I've been a member of for four years now, so I've seen first hand how much it's progressed. 

**AmbraZayn**- Thanks. 

**Draco'sLovergirlever**- I'm glad you like the series. I'll try. 

**High Serpent King**- I know aren't I good? I promise to try and update more regularly from here on out. 

**animalspirit8989**- It's a differnet story, that's why it's different. She's in Ravenclaw, becasue that's what works, same with her friendship with Draco. 

**Zacharias Aingeal**- Petunia's reaction will be explained in depth in a short story that should be posted within the next week or two. It fills in the years between Hallie going to the Durseleys and going to Hogwarts and answers all those questions in a way that I think is understandable.   
As you said, you only read the first 1 1/2 chapters of the first part of the story, not the whole thing. Harry and Hallie share many similarities, their diffences mainly a result of their different upbriginings and the different reactions of those around them. 

**Andrew**- Perhaps, but it's my story after all. 


	25. Part TwentyFive: So She Can Talk to Snak

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Five: So She Can Talk to Snakes, So What?

Hallie rushed out of the Great Hall, aware of all the frightened stares she was getting. 

How had that happened? How had she been able to talk to that snake? She hadn't even been aware of doing it, just knowing that she had to stop it and so she did the only thing she could and that was talk to it. 

Somehow, she was a parselmouth, but how? It wasn't exactly a common gift. 

"Hallie!" She turned to see Padma and Hermione racing after her. 

She waited for her two friends to catch up and the three of them hurried back to the Ravenclaw common room. 

"You're a parselmouth!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as they got there. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Because I didn't know." Hallie told her. "I wasn't even aware of what I was doing until I was doing it. I saw that snake attack Justin and I knew I had to stop it, so I just started talking. Kind of took me by surprise." 

"So you've never done anything like this before?" Padma asked her. Hallie shook her head. "No, but then I don't think I've ever been that close to a snake before." 

"This isn't good." Hermione told her. 

"I know." Hallie said, putting her hands over her face for a moment. "I know what this means, it means that everyone in this school is going to start thinking I'm the Heir of Slytherin." 

Not that she could blame them, Parseltongue was a gift that very few people had and those people tended to be dark witches or wizards. 

It was also the gift of Salazaar Slytherin, the reason the symbol of Slytherin was a snake and now Hallie had that gift. 

Not good at all.

* * *

"You can talk to snakes, now that's what I call useful." Draco drawled the next day when he met up with Hallie outside the library. 

Hallie smiled at him. "You might be one of the few people in this school who thinks so." 

In the last day, she'd noticed that a lot of people were avoiding her and that the ones who weren't kept sending frightened looks her way. 

"Yeah, well, what can I say I'm different." Draco commented. "Most people are just scared. They assume that having what is considered a 'dark' gift, automatically makes you a dark witch. Which isn't true. Besides, parseltongue, isn't actually a dark gift, it's just been attached to a few so called dark wizards." 

"Not everyone sees it your way." Hallie told him. "I think half the school is now convinced I'm the Heir of Slytherin." 

"You should be flattered." Draco told her. 

Hallie raised an eyebrow. "Flattered that my classmates thing I'm unleashing monsters on them?" 

Draco grinned. "No. Flattered that they think you're capable of it--you are only a second year after all." 

Hallie sighed. "Yes, well, I'd rather people not think I was capable of evil deeds, no matter what it might say about my potential power. I'm just funny that way."

* * *

As she was leaving the library, some time later, Hallie couldn't help but overhear her name. 

She paused, to hear what was being said. 

"So you definitely think Potter's the Heir?" A blonde-girl with pigtails was saying, sounding quite anxious. 

"Hannah," a stout boy said solemnly, "she's a parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark witch or wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?" 

Hallie rolled her eyes and moved on, not needing to hear anymore. As she was heading back to the Ravenclaw common room, she spotted Ron. 

"Ron!" She called out. 

He paled and then stopped. "Um, Hi." He said meekly. 

She paused, wondering what was wrong with him and then it hit her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You **don't** think I'm the Heir of Slytherin!" She demanded in a harsh whisper. 

"No." Ron admitted sheepishly. "But you never told me you were a parseltongue and you have to admit it's a little creepy!" 

"Talking to snakes does not make me evil." Hallie told him. "And I would hope my friends would know that." 

Ron looked sheepish. "I'm sorry and I'll see if I can dampen some of the rumors." 

Hallie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't bet on it, but thanks for the offer." 

Ron just nodded and the two said goodbye. 

Hallie continued on her way and was halfway back to the Ravenclaw common room when she tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. 

She turned to see what she'd fallen over and then felt as though she'd been turned to stone. 

The boy from the dueling club incident, Justin, was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face. And that wasn't all, next to him was another figure, the stranger sight Hallie had ever seen. 

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. 

"Not good." Hallie muttered, wondering what to do. She couldn't just leave them there, but she also knew that being caught in the hallway was just going to add to the rumors... 

Still she had to do something. So, she did the first thing she could think of. 

She started screaming.

* * *


	26. Part TwentySix: Talking to Dumbledore

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Six: Talking to Dumbledore

At the sound of her screams, people started flooding the corridor. 

She was surrounded by people. For a few long moments, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. 

Hallie found herself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her class. 

Professor McGonagall used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. 

Just as the scene had cleared somewhat, the stout Hufflepuff whom Hallie had overhead earlier, arrived on the scene. "_Caught in the act!_" He yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger at Hallie. 

Hallie wanted to say that if she was guilty, then she wasn't very likely to have called attention to herself by screaming, but she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't like he would believe her, anyway. 

"That will do, Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. 

Macmillan, if that was his name, shot Hallie a glare, before following Professor McGonagall's instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. Justin had already been carried to the hospital wing, but the teachers had seemed a bit puzzled about what to do for a ghost. 

Hallie and Professor McGonagall were then left in the hall. 

"This way, Potter," She said. 

Hallie just nodded, not sure what was going on. She didn't know if Professor McGonagall thought she was the Heir of Slytherin or not. 

They marched in silence around a corner and Professor McGonagall stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. 

"Sherbet lemon!" She said, causing the gargoyle to spring to life and hop aside as the wall behind him split in two. 

Behind the wall was a spiral staircase, which was moving smoothly upwards like an escalator. As she and Professor McGonagall stepped on it, Hallie heard the wall thud closed behind them. 

They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Hallie could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon. Instinctively she knew that she was being taken ot the headmaster's office. 

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. 

"Wait here." Professor McGonagall instructed Hallie and then she left. 

Hallie looked around and saw that it was certainly a more interesting office than that of Professor Snape or Lockhart. 

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. 

The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and mistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. 

There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it was the Sorting Hat. That must be where it was kept when it wasn't needed. 

Hallie continued to look around and after a second, realized that she wasn't alone after all. Sitting on a golden perch behind the door was a decript-looking bird which resembled a half-plucked turkey. 

Hallie stared at it, trying to figure out what it was, and the bird stared balefully back. Hallie thought it looked very ill. Suddenly, the bird burst into flame. 

Hallie let out a shriek of surprise. 

Just then, the door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber. He looked over at the cage and smiled. "About time." He commented. "He's been looking dreadful days, I've been telling him to get a move on." 

Hallie was puzzled for a moment, then she looked at the bird which ahd become a fireball. 

"A phoenix." She breathed, coming to the only conclusion that she could. "They burst into flame and then rise again from the ashes..." 

Even as she spoke, the flame had gone away and a tiny, newborn bird poked it's head out of the ashes. It was quite ugly, actually. 

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed. "It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time: wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they make **highly** _faithful_ pets." 

Hallie nodded, she had read about phoenixes--though this was the first time she had ever seen one, they were very rare. After a moment, she remembered why she had been summoned to Dumbledore's office in the first place. 

"I didn't do anything to Justin." She said quietly. 

"I know that." Dumbledore assured her. "Don't worry, I know you're not responsible for the attacks." 

Hallie nodded, feeling a little more assured. "Then why did you want to talk to me?" 

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "Is there **anything** you'd like to talk to me about?" He asked finally. 

It was Hallie's turn to be quiet. She thought of what Dobby had told her. About her suspicions about her friends. She thought of how wary she felt, unsure who to trust--never being able to let go of Dobby's words. 

But, she didn't feel like putting any of that into words, so she just shook her head. "No," she answered, "nothing I can think of anyway, Professor."

* * *

**AmbraZayn**- Thanks. Some people will turn against her, some won't and the Slytherins are already pretty nice to her. 

**Draco'sLovergirlever**- I'll try. 

**High Serpent King**- I try to do more than one chapter at a time, since I usually take so long between updates. 

**Mlle. Jennifleur**- Thanks. Hallie is really determined and she wasn't going to let whoever charmed the snitch distract her. But you're right, broken arms really do hurt a lot. Halie is definitely able to trust Draco, though not his parents. Hallie's in for a little bit of a rough time, since a lot of people are going to assume things from the fact that she's a Parselmouth and that her favourite teacher is the Head of Slytherin. As for Hermione and Padma... Things will get better soon, they just have to learn their lesson... 

**Emerald Valkarie Evans**- Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Ron is a little bit indiotic. As for critiscizing Draco in front of Hallie, he tends to speak before he thinks, also he still hopes he can "save" Hallie from Draco. Again, thank you, I'm glad you like where I'm going with the story. 

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**- I'll try. 

**lady-treason17**- I do update, just not as often as some people would like. I'm glad you like the story, though. 

**Merle Elendil**- Thank you. People are going to be thinking lots of different things, that's for sure. 

**meowcat00**- Thanks. 


	27. Part TwentySeven: Going Home for the Hol

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twenty-Seven: Going Home for the Holidays

After the double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, everyone was panicked. Everyone seemed on guard and there was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express to go home for Christmas.

Curiously, all Hallie's friends planned on staying. Ron and his brothers had stayed the year before too, so that didn't surprise her as much, but she was startled to learn that Padma and Hermione planned on staying as well.

"My parents are going to be away--my dad has a business trip and my mom's going to stay with my grandmother who is ill." Padma explained quickly. "Prisma will be with her boyfriend, so Parvati and I are staying here."

"And I thought I'd stay with her." Hermione explained. "Keep her company."

Hallie frowned slightly, Hermione hadn't offered to keep _her_ company the year before...

"You should stay with us." Hermione told her eagerly.

"No way." Hallie said flatly.

She had been looking forward to going home for Christmas, besides she was also kind of eager to get away from Hogwarts as much as she loved it. She was sick of the nervous looks everyone was giving her.

* * *

If she had been surprised to learn that Hermione and Padma were staying, she was even more surprised that Draco was staying, along with most of the Slytherins in his year. Hallie hadn't expected the Slytherins to be that afraid, but Draco had gone home the year before.

He didn't explain why he was staying, just told her that his parents would be busy--besides Blaise and Theo were staying, so he wasn't going to be lonely.

For a moment, Hallie almost considered signing up to stay for the holidays since it looked like her friends might be the only people left in the castle.

The impulse only lasted a moment, since she really did want to go home.

* * *

A few days later, the term ended and Hallie said good-bye to her friends and headed home. 

When they boarded the Hogwarts Express, she had seen all the wary, unfriendly looks people gave her and she had been afraid she would have to sit by herself.

But thankfully, that didn't happen. At the platform, Sierra had spotted her and went up to her. So, she ended up sitting with Sierra and a few of her friends, who did seem a little uneasy around her, even if Sierra seemed perfectly comfortable.

Hallie did notice that Sierra's sister, Amalie, and Cho left as soon as she entered. That didn't surprise her at all, since she knew that she wasn't Cho's favourite person--the other girl was still miffed that Hallie had beaten her out for Seeker.

Still, Hallie forgot about Cho immediately and focused on chatting with Sierra and the journey passed comfortably. Before she knew it, they had arrived in London.

Hallie gathered her belongings and exited the train, then she walked through Platform Nine and Three Quarters and as soon as she did, she spotted her family.

"Mum!" She called out enthusiastically and ran into Petunia's open arms. 

"I've missed you." Petunia told her, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you too." Hallie told her warmly. "I'm looking forward to the holidays."

As much as she loved Hogwarts, she was kind of looking forward to being home as well.

* * *


	28. Part TwentyEight: Christmas Hollidays

  
The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

A.N- Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. It was a combination of events. I'm back to being a full time student and I do have a demanding personal life, so my writing time is limited. Also, I had this chapter written about six months ago and it got deleted by accident and when that happens, I find it very hard and uninspiring to rewrite, so that was part of the problem. I'll try not to let it go so far between updates in the future.  
  
Part Twenty-Eight: Christmas Holidays

Hallie awoke early Christmas morning to see a pile of presents on the foot of her bed, that had obviously been delivered by owl.

The thought was confirmed by the sight of several owls sitting on her window sill, next ot her own Hedwig. She assumed that it was her presents from her friends.

After all, her presents from her aunt and uncle were downstairs under the tree waiting for her. Hallie got up and gave a treat to each of the owls, then the strange owls flew away after eating them.

After petting Hedwig for a moment, Hallie returned to her presents and quickly opened them.

From Ron there was a book called _Flying With the Cannons_, full of interesting facts about Ron's favourite Quidditch team, Hallie had to smile at that, remembering Draco's scorn of the Cannons.

From Padma there was some of her favourite wizarding candy and from Hermione another book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ _I figured our Quidditch star would appreciate this_, Hermione's note had said.

Hallie had smiled at that and then opened a large tin of treacle fudge from Hagrid, a new eagle-feather quill from Sierra, and a large plum cake from Ron's family, which had taken her a bit by surprise.

That left just Draco's present, which turned out to be more Potions supplies, the kind that most second years weren't supposed to have.

Hallie's eye lit up, as she looked at some of the ingredients. Technically she wasn't supposed to have these things, they weren't even on the list of extra ingredients that Professor Snape had made for her, still she knew that the Potions Professor wouldn't object and she'd just make sure no one else found out about it.

Just then Hallie's door opened and Petunia stuck her head in. "There you are." She said with a fond smile. "Come on downstairs, Dudley's desperate to open his presents."

Hallie smiled and got up off the bed. 

Petunia surveyed the presents Hallie had unwrapped. "From your friends?" She asked with a smile.

Hallie nodded. "Yes, they arrived this morning."

"Looks like you did quite well for yourself." Petunia commented.

Hallie nodded and then grinned. "And I'm about to do even better, aren't I?"

"What, you think you're getting presents?" Petunia asked her, raising her eyebrows. "I thought we would just give you a piece of kleenex this year." 

"Very fun." Hallie said, giving her that look. "Sorry Mum, I'm not that gullible. Now let's go downstairs so I can open all my presents."

* * *

As she had expected, Hallie had done very well in the presents department. Most of her presents had been clothes and books, a mixture of Muggle and magical like the year before, which was fine, since those were the thing she wanted. She wasn't much of one for games of any sort and she'd outgrown dolls, so clothes and books were perfect.

The Christmas holidays went by quickly, except Hallie discovered that she felt very disconnected from her life in Surrey and she kept wondering what her friends were doing back at Hogwarts. She wanted to be with them and almost regretted coming home for Christmas.

She was grateful to see her aunt, but that was about it. She felt distant from her uncle and Dudley and she didn't really have any friends there anymore. No, all of her friends were at Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about?" Petunia asked, standing in the door of Hallie's room the day before she was to go back to school.

"Just thinking about school." Hallie told her. "Wondering how everyone's holidays went."

"I'm very glad you came home for the holidays." Petunia told her warmly. "I've missed you so much, Hallie."

"I've missed you too, Mum." Hallie said honestly. "And I'm glad I got to see you." It was true that as much as she wasn't certain she really fit into this world anymore, she truly did miss Petunia. Her relationship with her aunt was the one thing in her life that hadn't changed.

* * *


	29. Part TwentyNine: Stupid Prejudiced Peopl

The Girl Who Lived: Chamber of Secrets  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_A.N- Sorry, its so short. Real life has been crazy, busy since I went back to school. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. We're about 2/3 of the way through this one, btw. Slogging through it slowly.  
_

Part Twenty-Nine: Stupid Prejudiced Fools

"Where's Hermione?" Hallie asked, entering the girls dorm and seeing Padma waiting for herself.

"Hospital wing." Padma mumbled, not looking at her.

"What for?" Hallie asked, concerned about her friend.

Padma turned bright red, still not looking at Hallie.

"Padma?" Hallie pressed, wondering what was going on.

"Hallie, I'm really sorry, but we thought we were helping." Padma bust out.

"What did you do?" Hallie asked slowly.

"We took Polyjuice." Padma told her. "We did it to prove that Draco was--"

"The Heir of Slytherin." Hallie said flatly. "Did you?"

"No." Padma admitted. "We should have trusted your judgement, but..."

"Tell me everything." Hallie demanded in disgust.

Padma poured out the whole story. How they'd stolen the ingredients from her chest and she, Ron and Hermione had made the potion to try and prove to Hallie that Draco was up to no good. Hermione's potion had gone wrong, landing her in the hospital wing and Ron and Padma were forced to admit that Draco was innocent.

Hallie shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you." She told her friend and then exited the Ravenclaw common room.

She couldn't put up with Padma right then, besides she wanted to find Draco and apologize. She just hoped that he wouldn't hold her friends' absolute stupidity against her...

* * *

"So I was right, they did find some sort of spell." Draco said matter-of-factly once Hallie had filled him on the events. 

"You knew?" Hallie asked in disbelief.

"Not the details." Draco told her. "But I knew something was up. Though, I've got to ask, are they total morons? Did they really think I'd confide in Crabbe and Goyle?"

"And Pansy." Hallie added with a smirk. "That's who Hermione was trying to turn into and apparently."

"And they say Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart." Draco said in disgust. "Weasley I'd expect it of, but the other two... Stupid, prejudiced fools."

"Yes." Hallie said simply. "But at least they're now convinced of your innocence."

"That's something, I suppose." Draco said, shaking his head. "But I don't care about their opinion. Yours is the only one that matters to me."

Hallie blushed slightly. "I believe in you, Draco." She said softly, honestly. "I'll _always_ believe in you, I promise."

* * *


End file.
